Behind These Hazel Eyes
by ShadowAngel9191
Summary: Draco meets a student on the train and forms a bond with her,but difficulties arise when they get sorted into rival houses.
1. An Act Of Jealousy

**Chapter 1:An Act Of Jealousy**

_Flashback:First Year_ She drummed her finger ryhtimatically on the armrest.She watched the parents & their childern run around,probably looking for seats on the train.Her hazel eyes searched the crowd,filled with hope & sadness._Maybe they'll show up_ she thought.She knew it was pointless to hope that one of her parents would come to see her off to hogwarts.Her dad was in New York City,doing business.Her mother was in Russia,looking for some magical artifact.Karina was used to her parents being gone,that's how it's been since she was 6 years old.She was usually left with her mother's parents who constantly reminded her how proud she should be to be a pureblood witch.Karina sighed,what she would give to have her grandparents here to see her off."Here's some seats."someone said.A boy of her age,with slicked back blonde hair and grey eyes,had sat down across from her.She saw two other boys,bigger than the blonde boy,sit down next to him.Karina turned away & looked out the window again.She heard the train whistle & it started to move._About time _she thought.The boys talked amongst themselves until the two bigger boys left.

They sat there in silence.Karina could feel his grey eyes looking at her."Anything from the trolley,dears?" a lady said.They turned to look at her & saw she had a trolley filled with sweets in front of her.Karina watched the boy get up and take a load of money from his pocket.He bought a bunch of candy & returned to his seat.As he put the candy down next to him,he turned to Karina & said "you want some?".Karina turned and saw him,looking at her with a small smile on his face.She smiled back at him and nodded.He watched her walk over & sit down next to him.They started taking the wrappers off the candy."Thanks." Karina said smiling.The boy nodded & said "I'm Draco,Draco Malfoy".He held his hand out.Karina smiled & said "I'm Karina Harper" & she shook his hand.He noticed she pronounced Karina with a russian accent but spoke with a british accent.She could tell he was excepting her to be impressed with the fact that he was a Malfoy.She knew full well who the Malfoys were but decided not to go into that."Harper?Your father wouldn't happen to be Maximillian Harper?"he asked clearly impressed."No that's my uncle,my mother is Geneviere Harper." she said as she opened a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.Draco's eyes became wide."Geneviere harper?She went to school with my mother,Narcissa Black.".He said."So you come from the noble houses of Black and Malfoy?".Karina said looking him up and down.Draco nodded and said " I heard my mother talk about your mother once,she said that they were in Slytherin together and that they were close friends".Karina said "my mum said the same of your mother.".Draco turned to face her now."So since your mother was in Slytherin,that means you'll be in Slytherin as well."Draco said.Karina shrugged and said "I don't know,my mum was in slytherin but my father,he didn't go to hogwarts & he disapproves of me being in Slytherin".Her expression changed,she was no longer smiling instead she looked sad."It bother's you that he disapproves?" Draco asked curiously."I want to make them proud of me but I also want to keep my family noble.It's a duty,I suppose" she said somberly.

Minutes later,she stuck her tongue out & spit out one of the bertie bott's beans.Draco laughed."It's tastes like mud" she said looking disgusted."Draco,stop!it's not funny." she said trying to contain her laughter.Draco looked at her as she laughed.He knew how she felt,the pressure to keep the family name noble,the pressure to make his parents happy."Ahem!We will be getting off soon,you two better change into your robes."said an older student who had on a badge that said head boy.Karina and Draco put their robes on and got off the train.They saw Draco's friends in a boat waiting for him."I need to go."Draco said to her.Karina nodded."uh,it'll be okay,don't worry".Draco said as he put his hand on her shoulder.She nodded and smiled at him.

As they walked into the great hall,Karina felt as if her heart would burst.She watched as Draco got up to be sorted.She smiled at him as he sat down on the stool.The hat bearly touched his head when it said "Slytherin!".Karina waited until her name was called.She walked up & as she sat down on the stool,she saw Draco.He mouthed "good luck".She nodded and felt the hat go on her head."hmm,difficult,a brilliant mind,filled with courage but,there is a need to prove yourself & make your family proud..now where to put you?...Gryffindor!" the hat said.The gryffindor table erupted with cheers and clapping.Karina got off the stool,stunned.She sat down and shook the hands of some of the Gryffindors.When the hall got quiet,Karina looked around & saw Draco.She stared at him,his face expressionless,he bit his lip and looked away from her.She knew then that they would never laugh together again like they did on the train.

Karina sprang awake.She was sweating like crazy._It was just a dream,it was just a memory. _she thought.She looked around,everyone else was still asleep.There was some sun flooding in through the windows.Karina pulled the covers off & got out of bed.She walked over to her window & opened it.She leaned her head out.The air was cool & the sun was just rising over the mountains._Anytime now_ she thought.Her eyes scanned the sky until she finally saw what she was searching for.She first saw the green robes & then his blonde hair.Karina watched him fly around on his broom._He's leaving,probably going to breakfast _she thought.Karina got ready.Minutes later,she was wearing a red sweater and jeans that were tucked into her black riding boots.She brushed her long dark blonde hair & decided to not push back her bangs.

Karina slipped out of the room & went out of the gryffindor common room.She walked into the great hall and saw that only some of the teachers,the gryffindor quidditch team,the slytherin quidditch team and some ravenclaws were present for breakfast.As she walked over to the gryffindor table,she saw Draco.They locked eyes & held each other's gaze,until Draco looked away."Karina,what are you doing down so early?"Angelina Johnson asked.The entire Quidditch team looked at her.Karina walked over and sat down next to George."I didn't feel like sleeping in."she said smiling."Good morning!" she said as she smiled and kissed george.He smiled at her and asked "you coming to the game today?".Karina nodded and took a sip of orange juice.The gryffindor quidditch team talked about the upcoming game and how they'll have to make do without harry playing seeker cause of the tournament.George turned to face Karina and he placed his hand over her's."Are you alright?You've been quiet all morning."He asked her looking into her eyes.They were no longer hazel instead they were gold.He was used to this,her eyes always changed color from hazel to green to gold to black.It was one of the unique things that attracted him to her.Karina nodded and smiled."I'm fine it's just you guys were talking about the game so I didn't want to interupt"."We should get going." Fred said.The team got up."see you at the game!" George said and he kissed her."what the hell is malfoy staring at?"Fred asked.The entire quidditch team turned to face Malfoy.He looked straight at Karina,his face was red and he looked angry.Karina looked away and said "who cares?".They said their good-byes.

A little later on,Karina met up with Ginny and they walked to the field.The field roared with cheers and boo's.They watched the teams get into the air.It wasn't even 15 minutes into the game,when the Slytherins started taking out the gryffindor team.Angelina was knocked out of the game by Slytherin captain,Marcus Flint.Karina watched as Draco charged,but he wasn't going for the snitch,instead he was headed straight for George.She watched them collide and george fell off his broom & hit the ground."No!"Karina said.She & Ginny rushed to the hospital wing as soon as the game was over."How is he?Geogre how do you feel?" Karina asked as she rushed over to his side.He had a bump on the left side of his head and his right arm was in a sling."Oh,i feel brilliant,maybe next time,i ought to crash myself into the mountains." he said grinning.She smiled and said "Maybe after that you should jump off the astronomy tower".They all laughed."You know,weasely,if you want,I can ram you off your broom again,maybe then you'll learn how to fly." Draco said with a sneer."Malfoy get out of here!" Ron said hotly."Calm down,weasely,I came here for my injuries."Draco said.Karina stepped forward and said "your injuries?you have a scratch and you come running to the hospital wing?!"."It's an injury nonetheless,and while i may not be as banged up as your boyfriend there.." Draco said sneering but he was interupted by both george and Karina at the same time."I'm not her boyfriend" George said."he's not my boy friend".Karian said.

Draco looked genuinely confused."What?"everyone in the room said.Karina stiffened up and said "George and I aren't dating each other,it's...complicated".Everyone looked from karina to george._Okay this is awkward_ she thought."Well I would love to stay and chat but i need to go and find madam pompfrey,god knows what you two" he nodded his head toward karina and george " are doing together,the last thing i need are those distrubing images." Draco said and left."bloody idiot" ron muttered.Everyone turned to face george and fuss over his injuries.Karina was the only one who didn't take her eyes off the spot where Draco had stood."Karina?" hermione asked.Karina turned back around and saw that only Hermione and Ginny had noticed Karina was quiet."are you okay?" Ginny asked.Karina nodded and turned to george and asked "how long are you going to be in here?".George shrugged and said "probably a day,the injuries weren't that bad".Karina nodded.Everyone told george bye and went back to the gryffindor common room._Why would Draco attack George?Why was he staring at us at breakfast? _Karina thought as she lay in bed.

_  
_Okay I wanted to explain something to the readers about the Karina/George thing,they aren't dating they're more like friends with benefits.Karina likes george but doesn't want to commit to him so she suggests the friends with benefits,george goes along because he likes karina.Just wanted to clear that up!


	2. Lying To Herself

_Flashback: 2nd Year_

It was unsafe to walk around at night especially now since the chamber of secrets was opened.Karina walked around the courtyard.The sun was setting._I'll go in once it gets dark out _she thought.Her wand was in her hand.She looked around nervously & walked over to the fountain."What are you doing here?" she heard someone say.Karina turned around & pointed her wand out towards where the voice came from.She saw Draco standing there.She lowered her wand & said "Malfoy,you scared me".He walked over to her."What are you doing out here?" she asked watching him play with the water in the fountain."I asked you first" he said taking his eyes off the fountain."I came out for some fresh air,you?" she said."Same as you..pity,I thought i might run into some mudbloods who had been attacked." Draco said walking over to a bench."Do you need to say that word?" she asked walking over to where he sat and she sat down next to him."Why not?You're a pureblood.Besides that word is fitting for the muggle-borns." he said."I might be a pure-blood but I'm still insulted by that word and the fact that that word is what you keep calling them,just shows how ignorant you are!" she said angrily getting up from her seat."Ignorant?look who's talking,you act as if you love being a gryffindor,as if last year you weren't dying to be a slytherin..you're just a liar and a blood traitor!" he said.Her expression changed.She didn't look angry instead she seemed sad.Draco saw that she was hurt by being called a blood traitor.He got up and softly said "Karina..I didn't mean...".She just shook her head and said "Don't,you don't understand me so don't even call me a blood traitor one minute and then try to explain yourself the next...in the future,Malfoy" she said his name with utter disgust "don't even bother coming near me if i'm just a filthy little blood traitor." she said coldly and she stormed off,leaving Draco behind_.You don't understand me._The words kept going through his mind.She was wrong,little did she know that out of all the people it was Draco who understood her the most.

**Chapter 2**

**Lying To Herself**

"Miss Harper?Miss Harper?" Karina heard a squeaky voice say.She looked around and saw it was Professor Flitwick.She had forgotten she was in charms class."Uh,yes professor?" she asked."Can you tell us,what is one of the rudimentary skills a wizard can possess?" he asked.He had clearly noticed that Karina had been daydreaming."Um,the ability to make objects fly,levitiation." she said.Professor Flitwick smiled and said "correct".He hadn't bothered her for the rest of the lesson,which ended a couple minutes later."So Harry,have you figured out the egg?" Karina asked as they left charms."um,well,sorta" harry mumbled.Karina could he didn't want to talk about the tournament."Oh george should be out of the hospital wing shouldn't he?"she asked.Harry,Hermione and Ron all shrugged.They walked into Gryffindor common room and saw George there with Fred.

"George!"Karina said happily as she went to hug him."Madam Pompfrey let you out early?"Ron asked suprised."yeah,I annoyed the hell out of her."George said.They all smiled.It was nice to see george up and about,much better then when he was laying in the bed in the hospital wing,all banged up and with bruises."Let's get out of the uniforms and go down to dinner,I'm starving."Ron said."You're always starving."Karina said smiling.Karina and Hermione ran up to the girls dormitory.Minutes later they were going down the stairs to dinner.Karina was dressed in a black hoodie,jeans and black sneakers.She took george's hand as they walked down."Oh,well look who it is,weasel-bee,you got out of the hospital wing".Karina and George turned to face Draco and Pansy.Pansy giggled.Karina rolled her eyes."yeah i'm out,no thanks to you,malfoy,remind me to return the favor".George said coldly."hmph,well next time weasely,just make sure you know how to fly a broom."Draco said.Pansy cackled as if draco had just said the most hilarious thing ever."Parkinson,do you need to laugh like a hyena every 10 seconds?"Karina said.George laughed and even Draco looked amused.Pansy turned red and stopped laughing."Now if you'll excuse us we have to get to dinner"Karina said as she steered George away from Draco and Pansy.Karina looked back and saw Pansy following after Draco._Pathetic _she thought feeling a twinge of jealousy._Am I jealous of Parkinson?No way she has nothing I want. _Karina thought.She knew she was lying to herself but it's not like she would admit to anyone let alone to herself.

* * *

I know this chapter was a bit short but the next chapter is gonna be longer. 


	3. Things He'll Never Say

_Flashback 3: 3rd Year _ Karina Walked over to the Gryffindor table in the great hall. "George,can i borrow your broom?" she asked.George looked up at her and said "Sure,why though?". "I just want to fly around a little." she said.George nodded and handed her the broom. "Thanks!" she said and smiled.

Karina Walked out into the courtyard and saw Malfoy,Crabbe & Goyle. Draco watched her curiously. She looked away and got on the broom. The air felt so nice, she had spent too much time in the stuffy classrooms. As she flew, Karina saw someone was flying behind her. She turned and stopped at a cliff that was filled with trees. A minute later, Draco stopped at the cliff and got off his broom.

"You were following me?" Karina asked. Draco nodded and said smugly "I wanted to see how well you flew, Harper ".

"So what do you think?" she asked as she held George's broom. "Not bad, but you lean to the right." he said.

"So what now you're gonna give a blood traitor like me flying tips?" she said walking past him to look at the sunset.

"I wouldn't have called you a blood traitor,if you were in Slytherin." He said quietly.

"Yeah because then, you would've made me one of your groupies like Parkinson." She said coldly.

"No, but if you were in Slytherin, then things would've been different between us." He said quietly as he looked at her. She turned to face him. He could see her eyes were green now, but there was tears in her eyes.

"Yeah well I'm not in Slytherin, so things will just have to stay the same." She said sadly. _Why am I so upset by this? I can't care about him, he wouldn't feel the same. _She thought.

"I need to go, It's getting late." She said as she got back on George's broom.

"Harper!" He said but, She was gone.

**Chapter 3: ****Things He'll never say **

"So are you excited about the Yule Ball?" Angelina asked. Professor Snape was walking around the Great Hall making sure everyone was doing their work.

"About the ball?" Karina said. Angelina nodded. "It sound's like fun." Karina said.

"I heard something, Karina." Katie said with a look of curiousty on her face.

"What?" Karina asked confused.

"Well is it true that Seamus Finnigan asked you to the Ball?" Katie asked.

"Yes he did." Karina said not looking up from her notes.

"But, wait didn't Cormac Mclaggen ask you as well?" Angelina asked confused. Karina looked up at them and said "Yes."

She noticed Draco was sitting across from them and clearly, listening in on the conversation.

"So you're going with one of them and not George?" Katie asked.

"I'm going with one of them" Karina said watching Draco out the corner of her eye.

"Which one?" Angelina asked smiling. Karina grinned and said " well, let's put it this way, when I tell the guy that I'm going with him, you'll know by his reaction". Karina turned back to her notes.

"What about you and George?" Angelina asked.

"Me and George are just friends." Karina said.

Katie's eyebrows shot up and she looked skeptical.

"Okay, we were friends with benefits but now we're just friends. We decided to do the benefits thing until the Yule Ball, it was just a temporary thing and we ended it mutually." Karina said.

The class ended a little while later. Karina, Angelina and Katie went back up to Gryffindor common room. Karina saw Seamus talking with Dean.

"Seamus, can I talk to you?" Karina asked dropping her books into the armchair.

"Sure" Seamus said smiling. He led her aside.

"So what is it?" Seamus asked eagerly.

"I've decided that I'll go with you to the Ball, but that doesn't mean that I'm dating you." she said. He looked a little disappointed but smiled.

"Oh well, I'll take what I can get." He said. Karina nodded.

"I'm gonna go change and go down to dinner, you coming?" She said. Seamus nodded. Karina ran upstairs and changed out of her uniform and into jeans,boots and a sweater.

She went down to the common room but everyone was already gone. _He left?Idiot! _She thought angrily. Karina walked down the stairs and decided to not go straight to dinner. There was still some sun out. Karina walked around the grounds.

"Harper!" Malfoy yelled. Karina turned and saw Draco striding over. She started walking away.

"Oi! Harper, wait up!" He yelled. Karina turned around.

"What?" she said.

"How are you?" he asked. She looked confused and said " Fantastic, what do you want?".

"So you're going to the ball with Finnigan?" He asked. His hands were in his pockets and his eyes were on the grass.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" she said.

"The idiot came screaming it in the Great Hall, I was waiting for him to start doing back flips." Draco said. Karina just rolled her eyes.

"Why would you go with him?" Draco asked. There was a trace of jealousy in his voice.

"Because he's nice, why do you care?" She asked. Draco had stopped walking. Karina stopped and looked at him.

"What's wrong? What you want me to go with you instead? How do you think it'll look for you to be seen dancing with a blood traitor?" she asked hotly. He looked at her. She looked sad and hurt, as if she was wounded.

"Karina, you're not a blood traitor." He said gently.

"Oh c'mon Draco you said yourself and you were right." She said. They stood there in silence. "I should go" She said quietly. He watched her walk away and wondered how he could make it up to her. He never intended to hurt her.


	4. Too Close For Comfort

**Chapter 4:**** Too close for comfort**

"Karina!" She heard someone yell her name. She ran downstairs to the common room. She saw Angelina, Katie, Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Seamus and Dean all huddled around a table.

"What is it?" She asked walking over to them.

"This came for you, it won't open, Hermione here suspects it'll open only for you." Ginny said. Karina looked at a black velvet box. She took it in her hands and walked over to sit down on the couch. She set the box down onto the coffee table. Karina opened the box onto the box and saw a gorgeous diamond drop necklace. It was a silver chain and the diamonds started out small and got a little bigger.

"Whoa!" Ron said leaning over the couch to look. Karina saw there was note in the box. _Save the last dance for me? _Karina thought.

"Who's it from?" Hermione asked. Karina shrugged.

"Blimey is that the time? we need to start getting ready!" Seamus said frantically. An hour later, Karina was dressed in a skin tight low-cut black chiffon dress. It went all the way down in the back. Her dark blonde hair was in cascading waves, she had dark brown eyeliner on her eyes and her lips were nude.

She walked over to her night stand and sat down on her bed. She looked at the necklace and picked it up. Karina put it on and looked at the note that came with it. _Save the last dance for me _She read. _Who sent it? _She wondered. She walked down to the Great Hall. The stairs were empty since everyone was at the ball. She walked down the final set of stairs and saw people standing there. Several of them turned to stare at her, in awe.

"Whoa!" Fred said when she approached him, George, Seamus and Dean. "You look gorgeous!" Seamus said staring at her. "Thanks, should we go in?" She asked smiling. Seamus nodded, lost for words. He took her hand and led her into the Great Hall. People turned to stare at them.

Karina saw Draco and Pansy. Draco looked like someone had stupefied him. He looked Karina up and down and licked his lips. Pansy stared at Karina, angry. They all watched the Champions dance.

"Shall we?" Seamus said to her. She nodded and smiled. Seamus was a pretty good dancer except for the occasional moment when he would step on her feet. They danced and partied but Karina was looking forward to the last dance. She wanted to know who gave her the necklace. The ball was ending. Karina sat down with Seamus, Fred, Angelina, Katie and Dean.

"Harper!" She turned and saw Draco coming over. "What do you want Malfoy?" Fred asked.

"Manners weasely! Harper here owes me a dance, since she claims she can keep up with me." Draco said, smirking.

"What?" Karina asked, confused. "Don't back out of it now!" Draco said sneering. Karina got up and said "Fine!".

Draco took her hand. When he touched her she felt heat go all over her body. He slipped his other hand around her waist. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Wanna tell me what that was about, Draco?" Karina asked as they started to dance.

"I see you're wearing the necklace I got you." He said staring into her hazel eyes.

"You sent me the necklace?" She said as he spun her around.

"Didn't you just hear me, Harper?" Draco said smirking. They were quiet for a while.

"You look beautiful." He said softly as they kept dancing.

"Thank you! You look good too." She said suprised by his compliment. "Don't be so surprised Karina! I can be nice, if you remember the 1st time we met." He said as if he had read her mind.

"Yeah, I remember, it was back when I thought something might happen between us." She said quietly, suprised by her confession. He looked taken aback and said " It can still happen".

Not far away, people were watching them dance, stunned. "wow,I can't believe i'm about to say this, but they look really really good together!" Lavender said. She was right, there was something about watching Karina and Draco dance. There was a powerful, sensual & awe-inspiring enegry about them two dancing together. It showed in every twirl, swirl, dip and step they take. Draco and Karina were quiet. They were fine not talking to each other right now, just enjoying this moment, of dancing together, of being so close to each other.

They stopped dancing even though the music was still playing. Draco leaned in, she could smell his breath. Their noses were touching. He ran his hand in her hair and drew her in. Karina leaned in and could feel his lips brush her's.

"Oi!" someone yelled. They broke apart. Draco looked at her, his eyes disappointed and vulernable. Karina looked up at him stunned and with tears falling down her face. She started to walk away, looking sad and suprised. The students that were watching them dance looked from Karina, who was leaving the Great Hall, to Draco, who stood still, disappointed and vulernable.


	5. Dinner At The Harpers

**Chapter 5: Dinner at The Harpers**

_what had just happend?! _Karina thought. Her heart was beating faster than it ever had. Her palms were sweaty and her breathing was heavy. Karina walked up the stairs, holding tightly onto the railing because, she couldn't feel her legs. She walked into the Gryffindor common room. It was empty & the fire was still going in the fireplace. Karina walked over to the couch and laid down. Tears kept streaming down her face.

_That couldn't have happend, it shouldn't have_ She thought. Moments later, she heard a slam and footsteps. "Karina?" Angelina yelled. "She's right here." Katie said softly as she walked over to Karina.

"Karina...are you okay?" Katie said as she kneeled down to look at Karina. Karina sat up and wiped her eyes. She nodded.

"You wanna explain what just happend?" Fred asked. She shook her head and said "I don't know what just happend".

"Well, allow me to refresh your memory, you and Malfoy dance, then you and him kiss each other!" Seamus said angrily throwing his hands up in the air. She put her head in her hands.

"Guys, leave her alone." Angelina said. She put her arm around Karina and said "Come on". She led her upstairs.

"Are you okay?" Angelina asked. "Yeah I'm fine, I shouldn't have let that happen." Karina said quietly. "It's not your fault, you didn't see what everyone else saw, when you and Malfoy were dancing, you might think that him almost kissing you makes you vulernable but he was also vulernable too." Angelina said softly. Karina looked up at her, confused.

"What I mean is, I don't think he was doing it to spite you, I think he likes you." She said. Karina remained quiet.

"Listen, you should go to sleep, you're going home for Christmas right? " Angelina said. "Good Night" . And she left the girl's dormitory.

Karina changed out of the dress and packed it in her trunk. She laid in bed and stroked the necklace, replaying the events of the night until she fell asleep.

"Young mistress, young mistress wake up!" She heard a squeaky voice. Karina moaned and said "5 more minutes lulu".

"I'm afraid not, your mother says to remind you that you are having guests tonight and that the house must be ready." said the house elf. Karina sat up in bed and said "Fine Lulu, tell her I'll be down soon". The house elf bowed and disapparated.

Karina got up and put on a green sweater, black jeans that were tucked into black leather high heel boots that stopped just below her knees.

"Ah Karina, glad to see you are up!" Her mother said smiling at her as she walked into the dining room. The past two days had been a blur but Karina was glad to be home with her mother.

"Good morning, mother" Karina said as she sat down and began to eat her breakfast. They are breakfast in silence. It wasn't until breakfast ended that they spoke to each other again.

"Well, as you know we are having guests tonight." Her mother said. Her mother was like the older version of Karina. She had the same dark blonde hair, the same hazel eyes. She was tall and had an hourglass figure, just like Karina did.

"Yes, who are the guests, Mother?" Karina asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Oh just some old friends of mine." Her mother said as she got up from the table. _She's hiding something from me, the guests are probably another pair of suitors for me _Karina thought.

"Lulu!" her mother said loudly. There was a pop and the house elf appeared. "Yes mistress" the house elf said.

"The house will need to be cleaned and dinner ready by 5 tonight." Her mother said.

"Yes mistress." Lulu said and with a bow, she disapparated.

"You're not going to tell me who the guests are, are you?" Karina asked looking at her mother.

"No, it's not important." She said. Karina was skeptical but dropeed the subject. She helped Lulu clean the house. At 4 o'clock, Her mother sent her to get ready. Karina put her hair half up/ half down, leaving her bangs out. She put some mascara on, red lipstick and silver hoop earrings. She put on a black knit turtleneck dress that stopped just above her knee and black pumps.

She was putting the final touches when she heard her mother say "Oh how good to see you!". _Look's like our mystery guests are finally here _Karina thought. She heard a pop and turned around.

"Young mistress, you mother requests your presence, the guests have arrived." Lulu said. "Of course, she does, thank you Lulu!" Karina said kindly. The house elf bowed and disapparated.

Karina walked down the stairs. "Ah yes, this is my daughter Karina." She heard her mother say. Her mother led her into the living room. She saw 3 blonde-haired people. "Karina, these are the Malfoys." Her mother said.

The Malfoys stood up. Karina felt as if her worst nightmare was coming true. "This is Narcissa, we used to go to Hogwarts together, This is her husband Lucius and this is their son Draco, who tells me he's in your year." Her mother said smiling.

Karina nodded and said "It's a pleasure to meet you".

"Karina, would you give Draco a tour of our grounds?" Her mother asked.

"Um, yes, certainly, this way" Karina said and started to lead the way. Draco followed her outside. "This is our garden, the horses like to wander around here sometimes." She said feeling awkward.

"Karina, don't tell me you're actually going to show me around the grounds?" He said grinning.

"Well what would you prefer I show you?" She asked. He raised his eyebrows and bit his bottom lip.

"That's not what I meant." She said grinning.

"Fine, so are you gonna pretend nothing happend at the Yule Ball or are we gonna talk about it?" He asked seriously. Karina stoped walking and turned to face him.

"What about it?" She asked quietly. Draco sighed and said " I think you want me since you almost kissed me".

Karina blushed slightly and said "You almost kissed me as well, which means you want me as well".

He came closer to her and put one hand around her waist. He leaned in and whispered into her ear "I never said I didn't want you".

His breath on her skin sent shivers up her spine. He kissed her neck as she put one hand on his neck and another on his chest. He brushed his lips on her neck, then her cheek, and then her lips. He pulled her in and she looked into his eyes. They both leaned in but before their lips could touch, they heard a pop.

"Young mistress! oh dear, I'm so sorry." Lulu said. "It's alright Lulu, what is it?" Karina asked as she moved away from Draco who looked, once again, disappointed. "Mistress says Dinner is ready." Lulu said.

"Oh, thank you, Lulu." Karina said as the elf bowed and turned away. "Oh Lulu and I would apperciate it if you didn't tell anyone about, um, this."

"Yes young mistress" Lulu said and with a final bow, disapparated.

"We should go" Karina said with her back to Draco. "Yeah" he said. They walked back in silence.

"Ah Karina, Draco, come dinner is ready." Geneviera said. They sat down at the long table in the dining room. Narcissa and Lucius sat on one side and Geneviera in the head seat.

"Draco, did you enjoy the tour?" Geneviera asked after they ate their soup. Draco took a sip of wine and said "Yes, it's a pity it was cut short". He looked at Karina who stiffened up.

"Well, if you would like Karina can give you a tour again in the summer, then she can show you the horses." Genviera said. Draco nodded and said "Yes I would like that".

They ate their dinner with Geneviera, Narcissa and Lucius talking and reminscincing. Karina and Draco ate in silence. At the end of the night, they said their good byes. As Karina went up the stairs, her mother called her name. Karina stopped and turned around, halfway up the stairs.

"Yes mother." She said. "Did something happen during the tour? You and Draco were awfully quiet during dinner." Her mother asked curiously.

"No mother, it's just you and the Malfoys were talking and we didn't want to interrupt." She said anxiously.

"Very well, good night Karina." Her mother said walking away.

"Good night mother." Karina said as she turned around and went upstairs. She went to bed and stayed awake_. That's twice that's almost happend. Okay so I want him, so what? I'll just get over it. He doesn't mean a thing to me._ She thought. Little did she know that soon, he would become her everything.


	6. Here Without You

**Chapter 6: Here Without You**

"Now,Karina,behave at school" Her mother said as Karina's trunk was being placed on the train. Karina sighed and said "I always do, mother: The train whistle blew. "Look's like I should go" Karina said sadly.

She enjoyed being around her mother, mainly because she rarely got to see her due to her job. Her mother hugged her and said "Be careful". Karina nodded and said "You too!".

She got on the train and waved good-bye. Karina walked down the train corridor and saw Draco coming towards her. _Oh damn _she thought. She went into the nearest room.

"Karina?" she heard someone call her name. Karina turned around and saw Ginny,Seamus,Dean and Katie. "Uh, hey guys!" she said smiling at them. "Hey, how was your christmas?" Katie asked.

"Oh it was good, nice to see my mum again." Karina said. Dean and Seamus ignored her and just talked amongst themselves. "So how were your vacations?" Karina asked.

"It was good, I got a new broom!" Katie said cheerfully. They chattered away about the presents they got and about the upcoming tasks. As they got off the train, Karina saw Draco. Katie and Ginny noticed that Karina had stopped walking. They turned to see what she was staring at, which was Draco.

"Karina, come on" Ginny said leading Karina away. When they got to the common room she saw Dean,Seamus,Ron,Harry,Fred and George sitting there talking. Karina headed straight for the Girl's dormitory.

"Hold on!" Ron said. She turned to see everyone staring at her. "What?" she asked. "Are you and Malfoy dating?" Seamus asked.

"No i'm not dating Draco." She said firmly. "Why do you call him Draco?" George asked suspicously.

"Because that's his name" She said. "Are you guys done interogating her?" Ginny said.

"Fine" Seamus said walking away. Karina went upstairs and went to bed.

For the rest of the week, Karina avoided Draco. She had decided to not be around him in case, a repeat of what had happend over Christmas break would occur. She would get over him. _Being with him isn't worth losing all my friends _Karina thought as she was walking by herself to the lake to watch the 2nd task. She saw Ginny walking ahead. Karina ran to catch up to her. "Hey!" She said smiling.

"Hey, going to watch the 2nd task?" Ginny asked. Karina nodded. They watched the champions line up to jump into the water. Filch fired the cannon and the crowd cheered. After a while Fleur was brought out of the water. Then out came Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang. "What's taking Harry so long?" Ginny asked. Karina shrugged.

Then Krum and Hermione came out of the water. "Yes! Hermione's out!" Karina said cheering. "Look it's Ron!" Ginny said pointing towards the water. Karina looked and saw Ron's red head bobbing in the water. Out of nowhere, Harry shot out of the water. Ginny & Karina cheered.

Harry was awarded 2nd place. They all went back to Gryffindor common room where, there was a party going. Karina spent the night talking to Angelina and Katie. They all went to sleep some time around 11.

Karina spent the next few weeks being somewhat isolated. Her guy-friends avoided her. And it didn't help that she was still trying to not be around Draco as much as possible.

On the morning of the 3rd task Karina went over to Harry. "Harry" She said. Harry, Ron, Fred, and George all turned to look at her. She felt awkward with all of them staring. "Um, good luck today" She said with a small smile. "Thanks" Harry said. "Yeah,just be careful" She said and she walked away.

Karina,Hermione,Ron and Ginny watched as the champions entered the maze. A little while later red sparks shot up in the sky and Fleur was brought out of the maze. Then Krum was taken out of the maze as well. "Well it's done to Harry and Cedric, either way Hogwarts wins!" Ron said.

Minutes later Harry came out of the maze clutching Cedric and the cup. Everyone cheered. "Wait something's not right." Hermione said. Hermione,Ginny,Ron and Karina went to see what was going on. Fleur screamed.

"Oh my god!" Karina said starting to cry. "He's dead" Hermione said crying as Ron held her. Ginny was being comforted by Fred. Karina just stood and cried. She saw Draco. He looked at her sympathetically and started to walk over to her,with his arms open.

All of a sudden, someone had their arms around Karina. But it wasn't Draco, It was George. Draco looked at her with a hurt expression on his face and He walked away.

They went back to Gryffindor Common room and all just sat there,crying. Eventually they fell asleep there. Karina woke up and packed up her trunk. She went down to the Great hall and sat down with Ginny. They listened to Dumbledore's speech. Then they got on the train.

"I can't believe he's...gone." Ginny said sadly. "He didn't deserve to die." Karina said. "He's back,you-know-who,this changes everything" Fred said.

"It does,we all need to be more careful now" Ginny said. The train stopped. "I need to go meet my mum, bye you guys and please be careful,all of you!" Karina said as she hugged them good-bye.

Karina got off the train and saw her mother. "Thank god, you're alright" Geneviera said as she hugged her daughter. "Yeah I'm okay mom!" Karina said. "Let's go home" Her mother said. Karina nodded.

As her mother and her got out of the train station, she saw Draco and his father getting into a car. He smiled somberly at her. She smiled back and watched as the car drove away. It was then that she realized how much she really missed him.

* * *

Okay so since I figure you guys have had enough of Karina's POV, the next few chapters will be from Draco's POV (I know,about damn time!).And since you guys are willing to put up with reading this fanfic,I thought maybe I should give you a couple of teasers about the next chapter. 

Teasers

1.Draco and Karina finally spend some quality time.

2.They finally start to admit their feelings (and it won't seem off or rushed)

3.They...well let's just say third time's the charm for them,if you get what i mean!


	7. Worth A Shot

**Chapter 7: Worth A Shot**

Draco watched her as she walked out to the stables and take out a black horse. He couldn't help but feel like a bit of a stalker. She got on her horse and rode it slowly. Suddenly she sped up and rode it faster then he had ever seen her ride before.

_Bloody hell, slow down _He thought as he tried to keep up with her, on his broom. She had stopped. Draco went down and got off his broom and saw her standing in a clearing. The clearing had trees covering it and sunlight was shining through the small spaces between the branches. Her horse was tied to a tree. She was kneeling down near a small creek.

He stepped on a branch, accidently. She turned around and drew out her wand. "Calm down it's just me" Draco said lazily as he stepped out, into the clearing.

"Draco, you scared the hell out of me, what are you doing here?" Karina asked putting her wand away.

"I came to see you, since I haven't talked to you in a while." He said walking over to her horse and petting it. Karina just watched him quietly.

"Okay well you saw me, now you can go." She said with her arms crossed. Draco just shook his head.

"Fine, then I'll go" She said going over to her horse. "Are you that scared to be alone with me?" He asked. She didn't turn around to look at him but said "I'm not scared to be alone with you".

"Really?Because you avoid me, you rush out of the classroom after each class ends so you don't have to talk to me, can you at least look at me?" He said angrily. All the frustration,all the hurt, he had felt for the past couple of months was coming out.

She turned and stared at him. "You wanna know why I avoid you? Because of my friends, After the night of the Yule Ball, my friends avoided me, my own friends! My mum is barely here and I almost never get to see my father, so I have no one except my friends and If I was with you, they would probably never talk to me again, and I couldn't live with that. So it's better for me to avoid you." She said fiercly with tears welling up in her eyes. Draco just stared at her, he understood that she didn't want to lose her friends since they were important to her but couldn't she understand that she was important to him?

"Now can I go?" she asked. "No, answer this, you think about being with me?so why not?" He said.

"Didn't you just hear a word i said?" She said. "Yeah but and hear me out on this,what if we secretly dated each other?" He said. Karina opened her mouth, as if to say something, but then closed it. It was a tempting offer, and it could possibly work.

"That would work but...why would you bother to risk so much?" She said confused. He put his hands on her shoulders and said "Karina, we'll never know if there can ever be an "us" if we don't try and find out ".

Karina looked into his grey eyes. They were filled with hope. She sighed and said "okay..". He hugged her and she leaned her head againest his chest. She could smell his cologne.

Draco stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. It was suprisingly tender, something she hadn't excepted him to do. She looked up at him and leaned in. He kissed her gently. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He smiled and kissed her again. This time, he was somewhat rougher, in a sensual way. Her body was fitting itself to his, as he held her.

His mouth was pressed againest her's. His tongue was in her mouth, as if it was exploring every part of it. A slow burn was taking root in her belly. She felt a dire need for more. And he was more then willing to give her more. He kissed her until the blood was roaring in his head. She tasted like sin. And if kissing her made him a sinner, he didn't care.

After what seemed like ages, they finally broke apart, both breathless and slightly flushed. " Draco..." she whispered. Her hands clutched his shirt tightly. He wanted nothing more than for to start ripping his clothes off but he knew she wouldn't do that, at least not yet.

After he finally caught his breath, he said "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that". She gave him a little smile and started to kiss his neck. He gave a low moan and felt weak, as if she could do anything she wanted to him and he wouldn't be able to stop her.

She nipped at his ear and whispered "enjoying yourself?". He laughed and said quietly " you have no idea". He kissed her softly.

"Now aren't you glad you agreed to give us a try?" He said smiling. "Yes I am" She said as she walked over to tie her horse loose. "You're going?" he said clearly suprised.

"Yeah it's almost nightful and I don't want my mum to worry." She said.

"Can I see you again,tommorow?" he asked eagerly. She bit her lip and said "sure, this same spot, tommorow, around noon?" she said. He nodded still a bit flushed.

"Oh and before I forget" She said. And as if out of nowhere she was up close to him and she kissed him, intensly. She heard him give another low moan. "I'll see you tommorow." She said quietly. Karina got on the horse and said "Bye!". He smiled and waved good bye, and he watched her ride off. He flew back home, feeling exhilarated. He still remembered how she tasted, how her lips felt.

* * *

So what did you guys think of that? Enjoying things from Draco's POV? So they've finally hooked up but how long will they stay that way? Find out in the next chapter.

And here's some teasers just to hold you guys over until I post the latest chapter.

1. Draco pays Karina a visit at home...with his mom.

2. Geneviera drops a bombshell on all of them.

3. Karina's father finally comes into the picture.


	8. Secret Arrangements

**Chapter 8: Secret Arrangements**

"Young mistress!young mistress please wake up!"Lulu said shaking Karina awake. Karina groaned and said "What time is it Lulu?". "Almost 11:30 which is why you need to get up" Lulu said. "11:30?" Karina said as she sat up. "Yes your mother said to get ready, since she has invited the Malfoys for brunch at 12." Lulu said opening the balcony doors. "Wait,what?" Karina said suprised. "Your mother said to get ready because the Malfoys will be here for brunch." Lulu said. Karina got out of bed and ran into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She then ran to her closet to decide what to wear.

A little after 12, Karina was walking down the stairs. She was wearing a flowy orange skirt that hit a bit above her knee and a white tank top. Her hair was kinda wavy and her make-up was natural. She walked into the dining room and saw Draco and Narcissa sitting there with her mother. "Ah Karina! Come say hello!" Geneviera said as her daughter walked into the dining room. They shook hands and Karina said "Hello". "Now Karina, Draco was reminding me that you promised to show him the stables." Geneviera said as she looked from Karina to Draco, with a curious expression on her face. "Oh yeah, well the stables are this way." Karina said pointing out somewhere past the trees outside. Draco just nodded and they got up and left.

Once they were inside the stables, Draco slammed Karina againest a wall. He pressed his lips to her's. She let out a moan and felt her heart racing like hell. He put his hands on her waist and then slid his hands under her shirt. He ran his fingers down her spine and felt her give a shiver of pleasure. "Sorry about that, I just couldn't help myself" He said breathless. "Yeah cause I really hated that." Karina said sarcastically. He grinned.

As they walked around the stables, Karina felt Draco's hand take her's. "So where'd you learn to ride horses?" Draco asked. "My mother's parents had some horses and they had me take lessons when I was eight." She said. "Can you teach me how to ride a horse?" Draco asked holding her hand tightly. Karina just stared at him for a while, as if she was considering whether she should or not. "Fine, but only if you teach me how to play quidditch." She said smiling at him. "Deal." He said.

They walked back to the manor. They could hear a man's voice in the house now talking. "That voice..." Karina said running into the dining room. When Draco came in, He saw Karina hugging a man. The man was tall, broad-shouldered, with dark and black eyes. Draco looked over and saw Geneviera looked somewhat upset. The man looked at Draco and walked over to him. "You must be Draco, pleasure to meet you, I'm Leonid Tolkachev, Karina's Father" He said as he and Draco shook hands. _Isn't it a little early in the relationship for me to meet her father?_ Draco thought.

After a rather silent and somewhat awkward brunch, Geneviera finally spoke up and said "Karina why don't you and Draco go outside for a while?". Karina and Draco looked at her, both suspicous. "Fine, I was supposed to teach Draco how to ride a horse anyway." Karina said as her and Draco got up from the table and left.

* * *

Once they were gone, Geneviera said "Now, we all know why we are here, and I would like to say that seeing them together, makes me even more convinced that this idea will be good for both of them". Leonid took a sip of his tea and said "I still think that Karina is far too young to be tossed into an arranged marriage". "By the time they got married, they would be adults and out of school." Narcissa said calmly. "Well I'm sorry if i'm a bit stand-offish but I just want Karina to be happy." Leonid said. 

"Hah!Please Leonid, You're bearly around and now all of a sudden you seem to know what will make her happy." Geneviera said angrily. "I am there for my daughter whenever she needs me,and I believe that counts and besides you're no perfect parent yourself, Geneviera, so don't act like that!" He snapped. Geneviera opened her mouth to say something but was interupted by Narcissa, who said "Enough! Now I don't know about you two, but Lucius and I would be proud to have Karina in our family. She is smart, clever, beautiful and most importantly a pure-blood. Lucius and I most certainly approve of her. The question is do you approve of Draco?".

" Well of course we do, the boy has all the qualities we would want in a husband for Karina." Geneviera said. "Then it is settled. And I wouldn't think that you would back out of this, Geneviera, since it was all your idea in the first place." Narcissa said.

* * *

Draco and Karina were riding on the horse together. Riding a horse was actually more comfortable then Draco had excepted. "Okay now I'm going to get off and you take the reins" she said. He nodded and watched her get off the horse and he slid forward and took the reins. "Now gently tug the reins" Karina said. Draco did so and the horse started to walk slowly. "good!just take it nice and slow!" She said watching him ride around. 

All of a sudden, the horse sped up and Draco was screaming off the top of his lungs. Then he fell of the horse. "Draco!" Karina yelled as she ran towards the spot where he landed. When she got there she saw he landed in mud. His blond hair was brown now cause of the mud, his clothes ruined. He simply scowled. Karina just started laughing hysterically.

"Think that's funny do you?" He said grinning as he pulled her in the mud as well. "Draco!" She said suprised and still laughing. He threw mud at her and it hit her on her back. After their mud-fight, they just sat there still laughing. He looked at her. Even covered in mud, she still managed to take his breath away. "What are we going to do about your horse?" Draco said as he helped her up. They started to walk. "It's okay, Alexei usually goes off but he always comes back home!" Karina said as they held hands walking back towards the manor. "I can just imagine what our parents are going to say when they see us covered in mud." Draco said smiling. "Oh well, we could be covered in worse things." She said. Draco grimaced at the thought. Karina just laughed.

Once they were back inside the house, the first thing they heard was yelling. "Stop treating me like a child, Leonid!" Geneviera yelled. "If you stopped acting like one then I would." Leonid yelled back. "Ahem!" Karina said. Narcissa, Leonid, and Geneviera all turned to face Draco and Karina. They all looked suprised not at the fact that Karina and Draco were covered in mud but at the fact that they were holding hands.

"What's going?" Karina asked. "Nothing." Geneviera said. "Oh please mother, something must be going on if it can get you and dad in the same room together and not try to kill each other and the only thing I know that can make you guys do that is something that concerns me so fess up!" Karina said impatiently. "Karina now is not the time, you will know eventually just not now." Narcissa said. "Why are you two covered in mud?" Leonid asked. "We were riding the horse and it ran off and we fell into mud." Draco said feeling slightly awkward.

"Yes well, we should get you home and out of those clothes Draco." Narcissa said getting up from her seat. "Right" Draco said with a nod. He went over and hugged Karina. "Bye!" He said quietly. "Bye" she said and watched him and his mother leave.

Karina went upstairs to change out of her muddy clothes. "Look's like it won't be that hard to get them to agree to the arranged marriage." Geneviera said. "If they can last for two years and not break up " Leonid said. Karina came back down and they sat down to dinner. "Are you guys going to tell me what's going on?" Karina asked as she was finishing her dinner. "Karina you know you really are like your mother, relentless" Leonid said. "Really Leonid?Because I always thought she was more like you, stubborn as hell" Geneviera said fiercly. "Okay I really don't need to hear you two argue again, I'm going out for a ride" Karina said leaving.

* * *

Draco sat there and watched the water flow. "Draco?Draco are you there?" He heard a whisper. "Yeah I'm over here." Draco said. Karina walked out and smiled at him. She sat down in his lap and he put his arms around her. "They were arguing again?" He asked as he leaned his head over her shoulder. "Yeah, did your parents tell you anything?" She asked. 

"No nothing, just that I would know eventually." He said. "I wish they could just tell us, but knowing my parents, they won't tell me anything." She said. Draco just kissed her neck and she relaxed her body againest his. "You need to learn how to turn off that busy mind of your's" He whispered in her ear. She got shivers up her spine again. "Can I ask you something?" She said turning to face him.

"What?" He asked. "When we go back to school and continue this relationship,what are you going to do about Parkinson?" She asked. Draco sighed and said "All Pansy does is follow me around like a puppy dog".

"Yeah I've noticed." Karina said coldly. "Are you jealous of her?" Draco asked, amused and somewhat flattered. "Honestly? Yes but don't act like you weren't jealous of George." She said. His face was serious now. "Yeah I was" Draco said. Karina was suprised. She had never excepted Draco Malfoy to admit he was jealous. "I hated seeing you kiss him, hug him, hold hands with him, whisper in his ear. I just hated the idea of you with him." Draco said quietly. Karina just stared at him. "Promise me something, when we go back to school don't get too close to any other guys and I won't get anywhere near any other girl except you" Draco said. She smiled and said "I promise". She kissed him and leaned againest his chest as he held her.

* * *

"Leonid is still on the fence about the arranged marriage." Narcissa said. "Why?" Lucius asked watching his wife sit across from him. "He says he just wants Karina to be happy." Narcissa said. "And Draco can't make her happy? Aren't they already togther?" Lucius asked. "Yes but..." Narcissa said but turned around and saw Draco coming. Lucius stood up. "Where were you?" Lucius said walking over to Draco. "I went to see Karina." Draco said. "Draco we're not againest you seeing her but do be careful." Narcissa said. 

"I'm sorry, Mother" Draco said. "Go to sleep." Lucius said walking away from his son. "Good night!" Draco said and he went upstairs. That night Draco dreamt of Karina. That was a first since Draco usually dreamt of some scenario of him being in power. He dreamt of walking around with her on the hogwarts grounds and of teaching her how to fly and of being in bed with her. He had dreamt of being in bed with her every night, but this was different. He dreamt of being in bed with her and of them post-coital, usually he just dreamt of the physical stuff. This was one of the many firsts for Draco Malfoy that would come.

* * *

Well what did you guys think? The shocker was supposed to be the arranged marriage, which was all Geneviera's idea in the first place. And we finally met Karina's father, Leonid. Not to mention our lovely couple seems to be getting close.

Here are some teasers for the next chapter:

1. Draco and Karina go to Diagon alley to buy school supplies but run into some old gryffindor friends of Karina's who don't take too kindly to her being out with Draco.

2. Karina finally learns to play some quidditch, thanks to Draco.

3. Geneviera, Leonid, Narcissa and Lucius all meet and finally come to an agreement on the arranged marriage. But don't get your hopes up that Karina and Draco find out anytime soon.


	9. Waiting

**Okay just to give you guys a heads up, there will be some sexual material in this chapter so if you would prefer not to read about that then I suggest you just skip over it or something.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Waiti****ng**

**"**Karina, hurry up, they'll be here soon" Geneviera said standing at the bottom of the stairs. Seconds later, Karina ran down the stairs. "About time! Look here they come" Geneviera said looking out the window to see Draco and Narcissa coming towards the door. Geneviera opened the door before they could even knock. "Hello! Narcissa, Draco! How are you?" Geneviera said happily. _Okay she is way too happy, something's up _Karina thought as she watched her mother embrace Narcissa and Draco.

"We're quite well, Karina!" Narcissa said noticing Karina and hugging her. Karina hugged her back but she gave Draco a look that meant _what the hell?! _. He just shrugged, looking as confused as Karina was. "Well shall we get going?" Geneviera said. They went inside the manor and used the floo network. Minutes later they were in Diagon Alley.

"Now Narcissa and I well go and get your books, Karina you said you needed to get a broomstick so you and Draco can go and look for one. We'll meet up in front of Borgin and Burkes in one hour." Geneviera said and she and Narcissa left Draco and Karina in the middle of Diagon Alley.

"Okay what the bloody hell was all that about?" Karina asked as they walked over to the Broomstick shop. "I have no idea, you don't think they were tipsy or anything?" Draco said grinning. Karina smiled and said "Knowing my mother she probably was". They walked into the shop which smelled of broomstick wax.

"So do you know what kind of broom you want?" Draco said looking around the store. "Yeah I want this one" Karina said. Draco turned around and saw her holding a firebolt. "Nice choice." He said.

"Why don't you get one?" Karina asked as she walked over to the counter to pay for the broom. "Nah! I'm fine with my broom. Why do you want one though?" Draco asked leaning againest the counter. "I'm thinking of trying for the quidditch team." Karina said as she handed over the money.

"Seriously? Well that's one way to keep our relationship healthy, have us face off againest each other." He said grinning.

"I might not even make the team if I don't I can still use the broom to fly around." Karina said as they left the shop. They next went to an ice cream shop since Karina was craving something sweet. They walked out of the store with their cones in their hands. "Here, let's sit down!" Draco said as he sat down on a bench. Karina sat down next to him. They sat there and talked for a while until their conversation was interupted by a rather familiar voice.

"Oh you have to be bloody kidding me!" Ron said. He was staring right at Karina and Draco, and with him was Harry, Fred and George. They walked over to them. "Karina what's going on?" Harry asked. "Well I was eating an ice cream cone and talking to someone until you guys interupted me" She said annoyed.

"Yes...but...Malfoy?" Ron said bearly getting the words out. "Yes, weasel-bee?" Draco said. They ignored Draco. "So are you going to say that nothing is going on between you and Malfoy,again?" George said angrily. "Since when did you idiots get to tell her who she can and can not talk to?" Draco said defensivly.

"Malfoy don't get involved in this, as for you four, you might be my friends but honestly can you all just shut up? Stop talking about something you don't understand. I am allowed to go and talk to whoever I bloody well please so don't start telling me what to do." She said fiercly. Draco stared at her, stunned, that she was actually telling her friends off. Ron, Harry , Fred and George all looked suprised.

"Karina? Is everything alright?" Geneviera said. She was standing there with Narcissa, both holding books. "Yes mother, everything is fine, Can we go now?" She said turning to face her mother. "Yes we have everything we need, come now!" Geneviera said walking away. "Draco come on!" Narcissa said as she followed after Geneviera. Draco gave one final smug look to them and left. Karina just looked down and walked away. She was quiet all the way home.

"Now, Geneviera and I have to go do something, so we want you two to stay here." Narcissa said once they got back to Harper Manor. "What kind of thing?" Draco asked suspicously.

"None of your business, now behave and we will see you later tonight." Narcissa said and they left.

"Come on!" Karina said dragging Draco into the kitchen. They got some food and went out to the patio. "So what do you think they have to go do?" Karina asked as they sat down.

"I don't know but I highly doubt they're gonna tell us" Draco said as he ate. "I still can't believe that we have to go back to school tommorow, the summer went by pretty fast." Karina said. "What I can't believe is that you actually told off four of your friends because of me" Draco said.

"Why not? They were starting to annoy me anyway." Karina said. "Yeah but don't you think this might cause some tension between you guys?" Draco asked.

"There's already tension and awkwardness between us, ever since the yule ball. Besides why do you care?" Karina said.

"I don't really care about your friends, but I know how important they are to you." He said.

"Yeah well they are important to me but so are you" She said, blushing slightly. Draco smiled.

"Come on! I wanna try out my new broom!" Karina said as she got up and picked up her brand-new firebolt. "I don't have a broom" He said. "You can use my old one" Karina said as she handed him her old broomstick.

They got on the brooms and flew up in the air. Fifteen minutes later, they were back on the ground. "Draco come on! You can't really be mad! I probably won by sheer luck" Karina said walking after Draco. She couldn't help but grin. "I'm not mad" Draco said as he sat down in the chair and sulked.

Karina stared at him for a moment and then walked over to him and leaned in. She smiled. She knew just how to cheer him up since she had hurt his pride by kicking his ass in quidditch.

She sat down in his lap, facing him and started kissing his neck. "Karina that's not gonna work" He said firmly. It was working though despite his lie. She didn't stop though.

"Draco, you're a really bad liar" She whispered in his ear. It was the truth, she knew it was working. "No I'm telling the truth it's not working" He said. She stopped and looked at him. "Fine" She said and she got out of his lap. She started going into the house when she heard him say "Where are you going?".

Karina stood there in the doorway with her back to him. She turned her head and said "to my room,you coming or not?". Draco sprang out of his seat. She laughed and started running up the stairs. He followed after her, running. When he got to her room, he saw her standing there, laughing. Draco just grinned and walked over to her.

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her in. He kissed her, as he laid her down on the bed. He looked at her for a moment and then ripped her shirt open, several of the buttons popped off and fell on the floor. He saw she was wearing a red lace bra, her skin was tan, her breasts looked even bigger then usually. He took the shirt off her and tossed off to the side. As he kissed her passionately. This is what he had been dreaming about for so long, this is what he's wanted for so long.

Karina took his shirt off him as he sat up with her underneath him. His chest was sleek and muscular. She kissed his chest and put her hands on his hips. He leaned down and kissed her again. She was flat on her back, her bra was off and he was kissing her neck, then her collar bone and then she felt something she hadn't felt before. Sheer pleasure, he ran his tongue over her nipple. Every single gasp,shiver and moan she made fed his own arousal.

He slid his hands down to where her zipper was and unzipped her jeans and unbuttoned them. He started to slid them off slowly when he heard her say "Wait". He looked up at her.

"I..I can't do this" She said sadly. He got off and sat down next to her, disappointed. "Are you scared?" He asked quietly.

She shook her head. "No I just...It's like there's something stopping me from doing this even though I want to but I can't" She said scared to look into his eyes and see the disappointment.

"Karina..It's okay, I'm not going to pressure you into this" He said. She got up and started to put her bra and shirt back on. "You're disappointed, I can tell" Karina said quietly.

"well,yeah but I only want you to be happy and comfortable and if us having sex isn't something you're ready for yet then I can wait" Draco said. She hadn't excepted him to be understanding about this but was glad that he was.

"Come on, let's go back downstairs, I'm pretty sure your parents would freak out if they saw me in your room" Draco said as he stood in the doorway. Karina nodded and they went back downstairs.

* * *

"Okay well since we approve of the two of them being together, I think we should come to an agreement" Geneviera said as she, Leonid, Narcissa and Lucius all sat in the dining room at Malfoy manor.

"I agree, They are far too young to get married now so I suggest that they get married sometime after they finish school. That way they'll be of age and mature enough" Narcissa said. They all nodded in agreement.

"So it is decide Draco and Karina will wed after they finish school" Lucius said.

"Should we tell them now?" Leonid asked.

"No, I think it would put too much pressure on their relationship then" Narcissa said.

"Very well so we'll wait to tell them that they are to be married." Geneviera said as she looked around the table at all of them.

* * *

Ooh look's like Draco and Karina seem to have gotten closer together, and I know some of you are probably wondering why the hell did I stop the action right before it got to the good stuff. Well I don't want them to get to that level in their relationship until a while later in the story, trust me I have a plan on the sex issue.

As for their sneaky parents, they won't tell Draco and Karina at all, Draco and Karina will find out however.(There's a spoiler for the future).I'll probably have them find out in the next 2-3 chapters but for now they remain ignorant to this matter.

So what happens when Karina and Draco go back to school?Will the Gryffindors avoid Karina?How will Draco and Karina get to see each other now?They're starting their fifth year so that mean's we've got Umbridge in the school and that might put a restriction on how often Draco and Karina can see other.

Here are the teasers for the next chapter.

1. The gryffindors take sides on the Draco/Karina issue which causes even more tension in the Gryffindor house.

2.Turn's out one of the Slytherin's confronts Draco about him and Karina,but it's not Pansy.

3.Karina tries out for the quidditch team

4.Pansy get's what she deserves.


	10. Learning To Trust

**Chapter 10:****Learning To Trust**

Karina waited outside the manor, leaning on the car. She had changed over the summer alot. She didn't look the same, her hair was much darker (thanks to her father's genetics), her eyes didn't change as often as they used. She didn't feel the same, things had gotten much more complicated this summer. But it was a good summer overall. "Geneviera, will you hurry up?" Leonid said as he walked out the manor. Seconds later Karina's mother came out of the manor. Karina got into the backseat of the car, her father and the driver were in the front. Geneviera sat down next to Karina and the car went off to the station.

She had spent the entire drive over, being quiet and just staring at the window. "Karina come now, you don't want to be late" Leonid said as they got out of the car. "Yes father" She said as she walked into the station. "Now Karina, you know the rules, behave and study as much as you can since this year you have your O.W.L's." Geneviera said as they stood at platform 9 3/4. "I know mother, I plan to" Karina said. "I should be getting on the train if i want to get a seat." She said eager to get away from them. "Very well" Leonid said as he walked over and hugged her tightly. "Be careful, I love you!" He said. "I love you too!" She said. "Karina" Her mother said as she embraced Karina. "I love you!" Geneviera said. "I love you too mother!" Karina said and with a final wave, she got on the train. She found herself an empty room and sat down.

She watched her parents leave and suddenly missed them. Minutes later, she heard the door slam and saw several people walk in. "Ron leave her alone!" Hermione said. Ron stood over Karina and asked "Okay what was going on with you and Malfoy in Diagon Alley?". Karina looked around the room. Ginny and Hermione looked angry at Ron. Harry, Fred and George all looked eager to hear Karina's answer.

"Not that it's any of your business but, Draco's mother and mine are old friends, they went to hogwarts together and still remained good friends so Draco and I are bound to be in the same room every once in a while." She said as she looked at everyone. "Oh" Ron said. The answer seemed to calm them down. "See I told you Ron that nothing was going on" Hermione said. "Sorry" He murmured and sat down. Everyone sat in silence for a minute until Hermione said "So aside for your _outing_ with Malfoy, How was your summer?".

"It was fine, I finally got to see my father, and I got myself a new broom, a firebolt." Karina said. "Why would you need a new broom? Your old one seemed to work fine". George said.

"Yeah but I wanted something faster since I'm going to try out for the quidditch team." Karina said. Everyone looked up suprised at this announcement.

"Where'd you learn to play quidditch?" Fred asked. "Oh, my father taught me over the summer" She said.

They spent the rest of the train ride talking about Quidditch which had bored Hermione. They got off the train, excited to be back.

"Oi!watch where you're going!" Ron said as someone bumped into to him. They turned to see who it was. "Why don't you watch it, weasely?!" Draco said sneering. He noticed Karina standing there. "Harper" Draco said with a nod towards Karina. Karina nodded back and said "Malfoy".

"ooh you don't sound so happy, Harper, What?Weasel-bee here yell at you again" Draco said smirking. "Shut up Malfoy!" Ron said hotly. Karina just rolled her eyes and said "Let's go guys, this is a waste of time".

They left and went up to the school. Karina was happy to be back at school. Near the end of dinner, she saw Draco staring at her. After all her friends left, she left. But she didn't head back to the common room instead she went to the room of requirment. The corridor was dark and illumanted by a few torches. She walked quietly. _Draco where the hell are you? _She thought as she walked around quietly.

All of a sudden, something grabbed her and covered her mouth. "Shh, it's just me" Draco whispered. He let her go and she turned to face him. "Draco,what.." She said but he simply dragged towards a wall. "Wait, let's get in here first" He said quietly. "In what?" She whispered looking around the corridor. Suddenly a door appeared on the previously blank wall. "Come on" He whispered. They went into the new room. It was empty except for a couch, a fireplace and a coffe table.

"What the hell?Draco what is this place?" She asked looking around the room in amazement. "It's called the room of requirement, it can become anything you need." He said as he lit a fire in the fireplace.

Karina sat down on the couch and watched him as he walked over and sat down next to her.

"So how was your first day back?" She asked smiling. "It was fine, it would've been better if Zabini hadn't stopped and interogated me about you." He said playing with her hair.

"What?" She asked. "Yeah he saw us at Diagon Alley" Draco said. "You're calm about this? What did you say to him?" She asked as she leaned againest his chest.

"I told him that me and you were together at Diagon Alley because our mothers were old friends." He said putting his arms around her. "Basically the same thing I told the Gryffindors." She said.

"Yeah, Look's like this Umbridge woman is going to make things tough around this school" He said. "Probably the ministry is trying to take control of the school." Karina said.

"She'll probably make it difficult for people to sneak around." Draco said. "So what if she does? We can still sneak around" Karina said fiercly.

"It might not be that easy." He said. "Fine then if we can't sneak around the school then we can sneak around at Hogsmeade." Karina said.

"Alright, at least that way she can't really control anything" Draco said.

"What time is it?" Karina asked. " A little before 10, why?" Draco said.

"I need to go, the last thing i need is the gryffindor's getting suspicous." Karina said getting up. Draco pulled her by her hand and she leaned her head down. He kissed her. "Good night" He whispered.

"Night!" She said softly and she left. He watched her leave.

Seeing each other certainly proved to be a challenge. For the past 2 weeks since they came back, they had only been alone three times. Karina walked down to the Pitch, her firebolt in her hand.

"So you're really trying out?" George asked. "Yes, why not?" Karina asked.

"Rough game quidditch" George said. "Yeah well I can handle it." Karina said.

She got on her broomstick and rose up into the air. She looked around and saw several gryffindors in the stands, along with some Ravenclaws. Then she saw Draco sitting there with Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. He nodded towards her. She nodded and smiled at him. Harry looked over at where Karina was staring at. He saw Draco. _What's going on?Why is he here? _Harry thought, confused.

The tryout started. Karina flew faster than most of the team except Harry who also had a firebolt. She scored 3 times already. When she looked over at Draco and saw Pansy leaning in a bit too close to him. Pansy was stroking his hair. Karina suddenly felt something hit her and she flew to the ground.

"Karina!" the quidditch team yelled as they got down to the ground and ran over to her. Karina got up and said "I'm fine, I must've zoned out". She saw Draco and the slytherins coming over.

"Wow Harper! You ride really well! But next time maybe you should learn to pay attention and then you won't get knocked out" Pansy said sarcastically as she cackled. Karina drew her wand before anyone could even notice and she yelled. " Furnunculus!". All of a sudden, Pansy's face was covered in boils and already had pus oozing from them. The quidditch team roared with laughter.

"Maybe if you were paying attention Parkinson, you would've been able to avoid my spell" Karina said. She walked away from them, furious.

Karina walked down to the Great Hall for dinner. She had spent the entire afternoon, sulking. "I heard you didn't get on the team" Ginny said as they ate dinner.

"Yeah I zoned out and forgot that I was in the middle of tryouts" Karina said.

"If it helps, you're a brilliant flyer, it's just you missed the final goal cause you zoned out." Harry said.

"It's okay" She said as she got up.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked.

"I'm gonna go back to the common room, I'm not that hungry anyway" Karina said. She walked out of the great hall and went up the stairs. She got on the sixth floor but was pulled into a classroom by someone.

"Hey! What the..Draco?" Karina said as she realized that it was Draco that had grabbed her. "Sorry about that" He said closing the door.

"What do you want?" She said crossing her arms. "Karina about today at the tryouts.." Draco said.

"I really don't want to hear it" She said. "Well you're going to, listen, Pansy wouldn't get away when I told her to, she thought i was being coy or something" Draco said.

"Whatever" Karina said turning around to leave. "Karina you need to understand, I'm not interested in Pansy." Draco said.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked quietly. She turned to face him and said "No I'm not mad, I just want to kick Pansy's ass". He laughed.

"Listen you need to know that I swore I wouldn't get close to any girl, and you have to trust me, I mean I trust you." He said as he took her hand.

Karina just stared at him. She knew he trusted her and that he wouldn't do anything with some girl. "Fine" She said. He smiled and hugged her.


	11. The Ferret & The Horse

**Chapter 11: The Ferret and The Horse**

Winter had finally come. The hogwarts grounds were covered in snow. Dumbledore's Army had been formed and they were learning the Patronus Charm. Everyone had been having a hard time with it for the past couple of days.

"Think of something happy, that is key to conjuring a patronus" Harry said as he walked around. _Think of something happy _Karina thought. She remembered her and Draco sitting the mud, just laughing. "Expecto Patronum!" Karina said loudly. Instead of mist which she usually got, a ferret had formed out of the mist. Everyone stopped to stare. "Nice Work, Karina!" Harry said as everyone watched Karina's ferret run around. _It's a ...ferret? _Karina thought suprised. She realized why it was a ferret and not some other animal.

Harry had dismissed the class and they all went to their dormitories.

The next day, Karina was walking around a deserted part of Hogsmeade when she saw Draco. He stopped and stared at her. He went into some bar. Karina followed him in. The bar was completey empty except for Draco and the barman. Karina sat down next to Draco in a booth.

"Hey!" She said as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "hey! I need to talk to you" He said.

"Okay, what is it?" Karina asked.

"Whatever you and the gryffindors are doing, be careful, Umbridge has people patrolling the corridors, she know's you guys are up to something." Draco said quietly as he took a sip of his butterbeer.

"thanks for the warning!" She said smiling. "Just out of curiousty, why are you warning me?" She asked.

He looked at her, suprised. "Because you're my girlfriend and I dont want to see you get in trouble" He said putting his butterbeer down.

Karina grinned and just stared at him. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's just you've never called me your girlfriend." She said smiling. "Well I just did" He said.

"How you ever formed a patronus charm?" She asked curiously. "Yeah why?" He said confused.

"No reason in particular, what form did it take?" She asked sipping her butter-beer.

Draco grinned and said "A horse". Karina stared at him and realized what he meant.

"Mine is a...ferret" She said grinning at him. "A ferret?" He asked. "Yeah" She said nodding.

"Well gee i wonder why it's a ferret" He said sarcastically. Karina just laughed.

"So are you going home for christmas?" He asked.

"Yeah,you?" She said.

"Yeah, how about when we come back home, we go sledding?" Draco asked as he put his hand over her's.

"Sure!" She said smiling.

A little while later, Karina was back in the gryffindor common room alone when suddenly, Ginny came walking in. "I need to talk to you" Ginny said sitting down.

Karina sat up and said "What's wrong?".

"I need you to anwser this honestly, if our friendship matters to you at all, then please tell me the truth...what were you doing alone with Malfoy in hogsmeade?" Ginny asked.

"I was just talking to him" Karina said nervously. _Damn how'd she see us? _Karina thought.

"I heard you and him making plans to go sledding when you get home from school" Ginny said.

Karina sighed and said " Fine, you're one of my closest friends and you deserve to know...Draco and I have been dating since the summer".

Ginny leaned back and said "I knew it!"

"Ginny please don't tell anyone, you know how badly everyone would react if they knew that I was dating him." Karina said quietly.

"I swear i won't tell" Ginny said.

"Thank you!" Karina said gratefully.

* * *

This is my shortest chapter but the next one will probably be longer.

So Ginny now knows about our lovely couple. What happens when Karina and Draco go home for Christmas break?

Teasers for the next chapter

1. Someone let's the secret about the arranged marriage slip out.

2. Draco finds out that Ginny knows about him and Karina.

3. Draco and Karina go sledding and talk about their future marriage, and Draco suprises Karina about the issue.


	12. Uncovered Secrets

**Chapter 12: Uncovered Secrets**

Karina sat down in the train with Ginny. It felt good to be going home for the winter, as much her mother annoyed her, karina had missed her. "I can't wait to get back home! My brother Bill is going to visit." Ginny said excitedly.

"How long has it been since you saw him?" Karina asked. "The last time I saw him was the Yule ball, so almost a year" Ginny said. Draco walked into their room. He stopped when he saw Ginny sitting there. "Um.." Draco said awkwardly.

"It's okay, she knows about us." Karina said calmly. Draco looked taken aback. "What?" He asked looking from Karina to Ginny. Draco went and closed the door and turned back around to face them.

"How did you find out?" Draco asked looking at Ginny with his arms crossed. "Well I kinda always suspected something since the whole Yule Ball incident, but I saw you guys in Hogsmeade, together, so I just put two and two together." Ginny said.

"Don't you dare telling anyone!" Draco said fiercly. "Draco she won't tell" Karina said. Draco turned and looked at Karina. "I trust her" Karina said holding his gaze.

He sighed and said "Fine". He leaned over and kissed Karina on the cheek. "I'll see you later" He said quietly. Karina nodded and watched him leave.

"That's gonna take a while to get used to" Ginny said. Karina laughed. They spent the rest of the train ride talking about what they plan on doing during the break. They said their good-byes and Karina walked over to her mother who was waiting outside the station, with the car and Narcissa. "Karina!" Geneviera said as she hugged her daugther. "Hey mom!" Karina said smiling.

"Ah, here comes Draco!" Narcissa said as she went and embraced her son. "We should get going, I hate the cold" Geneviera said. They all got into the car. Draco and Karina sat together in the back. "Oh Karina, your Grandmother is visiting so be on your best behaviour" Geneviera said as they drove away from the station. "Grandmother is here?How are you holding up?" Karina asked grinning.

"Well you know how she can get but overall she hasn't been that bad" Geneviera said. "I get the feeling that she'll get worse over the break, Did Grandfather come too?" Karina asked.

"No he unfortuantely couldn't come, he had to go on business with Maximillian" Geneviera said. "Out of curiousty, why are we going straight to Harper Manor?" Draco asked when he recognized the way to Harper Manor.

"Well Karina's grandmother invited us for Lunch" Narcissa said flicking her blonde hair away from her face. "Well we're here" Geneviera said as they stopped inf front of Harper Manor. They got out of the car and went into the manor. It was warm and decorated with Christmas decorations.

A tall thin old woman with long grey hair came walking towards Karina with her arms open. "Karina! Look at you!" Her grandmother said as she embraced Karina. "Nice to see you too Grandmother" Karina said smiling. "Ah! You must be Draco,I'm Karina's grandmother, Andreya Harper." Andreya said as she walked over and shook Draco's hand.

"You know I must agree with Geneviera, They do look good together, I must say from what you've told me He certainly seems like he would make a good husband for Karina!" Andreya said looking Draco over.

"WHAT?!" Karina yelled. Andreya just looked at her calmly. "Geneviera you didn't tell her about the arranged marriage?" Andreya said looking at her daugther. "Arranged Marriage?" Draco asked confused.

"Mother,what the hell is going on?" Karina said fiercly walking over to her mother. "Karina calm down" Geneviera said. "Calm down?!When were you planning on telling me that I was getting married?What at the altar?" Karina said angrily.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?Mother?" Draco said looking at his mother. "Fine let us sit down first" Narcissa said gesturing to the living room. They walked in and sat down. Draco and Karina sat down across from Geneviera and Narcissa. Andreya sat down in the armchair.

"We have arranged for you two to be married once you finish school" Geneviera said quietly. "Why didn't you tell us?" Karina asked.

"Well we thought it might put a strain on the relationship" Geneviera said. "No really?" Karina said sarcastically.

"This isn't fair, you can't decide this for us" Draco said angrily. "What is the problem?Since you two are together anyway" Narcissa asked. Karina and Draco both stiffened up. "I want to go home" Draco said quietly.

Karina turned and stared at him. "Very well" Narcissa said as her and Draco got up. "Andreya It was a pleasure to meet you" Narcissa said shaking Andreya's hand. "You as well" Andreya said.

Draco walked over to Karina who was standing by the staircase. "I'll see you tommorow, okay?" He said looking at her. "Yeah" She said nodding. They hugged each other and Draco and Narcissa left.

Karina ran up the stairs and went into her room, slamming the door.

* * *

"Geneviera perhaps you should go and talk to her, bring her dinner, she's been up there for hours." Andreya said as she ate dinner. "You're right" Geneviera said getting up and taking Karina's dinner to her.

Karina sat on her bed, sulking, when she saw her mother come into the room with a tray and some food. "I brought you dinner, in case, you're hungry" Geneviera said as she set the tray down on Karina's desk.

Geneviera sat down on Karina's bed and said "Are you okay?".

"Oh yeah just peachy." Karina said sarcastically.

"You know I don't know why you're so upset by this, you and Draco are dating, it's not like we picked some random boy" Geneviera said. Karina turned and faced her mother.

"That's it!We're dating, and it's not like we've even been dating for a really really long time, and now we find we're getting married, do you know how weird that is?" Karina said.

Geneviera got up and said "I only did it because I thought it was best for you". And she left.

* * *

The next day, Karina and Draco were walking around the grounds dragging a sled. "So how are you handling the...arrangement?" Draco asked.

"I'm still in shock, I guess, I mean what were they thinking?" Karina said.

Draco was quiet for a while and then said "Have you thought about it?".

Karina stopped and looked at him. "You have?" Karina asked.

Draco nodded and said "Well yeah I mean I never really thought about until yesterday, I don't know, it just..It sounds kinda nice".

Karina was suprised by this. Of course she had thought about marrying him. What girl hasn't thought about marrying her boyfriend after dating him for a while?

"How can it sound nice? They decided one of the most important things in our lives for us" Karina said as they kept pulling the sled.

"Why are you so againest it?Is something wrong with marrying me?" He said feeling hurt. He knew she wouldn't be ecstatic but had hoped that she wouldn't be completey againest it.

"That's not it. It's just...isn't it a little early for this type of stuff?I mean you can't tell me you've actually thought about marriage" Karina said.

Draco was quiet and kept his eyes on the snow. "Oh my god, you have?" Karina said suprised.

"Well I thought about it" He said quietly. Karina just stayed quiet, feeling awkward. "Why are you freaking out about this? You don't think we're going to last?" He said stopping again.

"No it's not that... It's just this is such a huge decision and our parents arranged this as if it was some business deal, as if we were just their property or something" Karina said as they got to the top of the hill.

They were quiet for a while. Draco walked over and hugged her. "This could actually benefit us" He said.

"yeah..come on let's get on the sled." Karina said. Draco sat down and Karina sat down in front of him. He put his arms around her waist and they sledded down the hill. "Woohoo!!" Draco yelled as Karina laughed. They got down to the bottom and started dragging the sled up the hill again.

"How the bloody hell do muggles do this?" He said. Karina just laughed. _It could be like this every day if me and him got married _Karina thought happily. They sled down four more times before they decided to go back to the manor and get out of the cold.

* * *

They sat down at the table in the dining room and started to eat dinner when Andreya walked in and sat down at the table. "So How was the sledding?" Andreya asked cheerfully.

"It was fine, a bit cold though" Draco said. "Tell me, Draco, Do you like childern?" Andreya asked. Draco and Karina both stopped eating and stared at Andreya.

"Um, they're...nice" Draco said awkwardly. "So when you two get married, I will get great-grandchildern?" Andreya asked calmly.

"Gram!What are you doing?" Karina asked staring at her grandmother in disbelief. "Oh hush up Karina! I'm just trying to get to know your future husband" Andreya said.

Karina stiffened up. "Mother leave them alone" Geneviera said walking into the dining room. "I should be getting home" Draco said getting up from the table. "I'll walk you out" Karina said as they got up and left.

"Sorry about that!" Karina said as they stood outside the manor. "It's alright,it was just a bit...strange" He said grinning. "Yeah" Karina said smiling. Draco put his arm around her waist and kissed her. "I'll see you later, alright" He said quietly. "yeah see you!" Karina said softly.

Draco smiled and walked away. Karina went back into the manor. She went upstairs and laid down on the bed. Sledding had tired her out more then she had excepted. She laid there in bed trying to go to sleep. _Maybe getting married to Draco wouldn't be that bad but to get married you need to be in love with that person, and I am falling for him but there is always that chance that he might not feel that way yet _Karina thought. She fell asleep, dreaming of being married to Draco.

* * *

So Draco knows that Ginny knows about him and Karina. Draco and Karina know about the arranged marriage. Seem's like Karina's falling for Draco, but is he falling in love with her as well?Find out in the next chapter

Teasers for the next chapter

1)We learn more about Draco's feelings towards Karina.But will he tell her how he feels?

2)Narcissa and Lucius talk about Draco's future and If Karina could handle it.

3)Draco and Karina agree to the arranged marriage


	13. Confessions

**Chapter 13: Confessions**

"So do you think that they will agree to the marriage?" Lucius asked as he and Narcissa sat down in the living room. "I don't know their reactions when they found out were..bad" Narcissa said.

"Diastrous is more like it" Lucius said "Do you think she is willing to be the wife of a death eater?".

Narcissa looked at him, suprised and scared. "If Draco becomes a death eater then she must be able to deal with it if she truly loves him" Narcissa said in a suprisingly calm voice.

"They're in love?" Lucius asked. "I think so, if they are in love then it would be so much easier to get them to agree to the arranged marriage" Narcissa said.

They heard the front door open. "Draco is that you?" Narcissa asked loudly. A minute later Draco walked in slightly red in the face, from the cold. "Ah there you are, how was the sledding?" Narcissa asked.

"It was fun, tiring but fun nonetheless" Draco said. Lucius stood up and turned to face his son. "Draco your mother and I were talking and we think that you and Karina should decide on whether or not you two agree to the marriage" Lucius said calmly. Draco looked at his father and nodded. "Fine, Good night!" Draco said as he turned around and went up the stairs. Draco closed the door of his room quietly.

_Deciding on whether to get married to Karina?They say that as if it's so easy, she'd fight it, she likes to decide things for herself, that's just how she is, always has been that way, bloody stubborn, I could try and get her to agree to it, If she was in love with me and I asked her she probably would agree to it_ Draco thought as he sat down on his bed. He knew he loved her, he had since they met on the train, since they first talked, since they danced at the yule ball, these past few months have been the happiest ones in his life. Happiness was a rare thing for him but, she made him happy. He wished he could spend every moment with her but that wasn't possible, She wanted to keep her friends and they weren't exactly fond of him. Draco sat there waiting until he was sure that his parents were asleep.

* * *

He opened the balcony door in his room and stepped out. He got on the broom and lifted off. It was freezing cold outside. Luckily, Harper Manor wasn't that far. He landed on her balcony and tapped on the glass door. She didn't get up. He hit the door now and saw Karina sit up. She looked around and saw him standing there. She got up and opened the door.

"Draco what are you doing here?" She whispered, as she stepped out onto the balcony. Draco noticed how beautiful she looked standing there, in the moon light. "Get on the broom we need to talk." Draco said picking up his broom.

Karina looked at him as if he was crazy. "Just trust me" He said exasperatly. Karina got on the broom with him and they lifted off.

They landed at the clearing in the forest. The creek had frozen. They got off the broom.

Karina was shivering. Draco noticed she was shaking, not that shocking since all she had was a long-sleeve tee, boxer shorts, socks and sneakers. "Here" Draco said as he took off his cloak and handed it to her. She took and wrapped it around herself.

"Can you please tell me why you dragged me out here in the middle of the night?" Karina said. "My parents told me we need to decide on whether or not we agree to the...arrangement." Draco said.

Karina sighed and stared at him. "What do you want to do?" Karina asked. He had a feeling she would ask him this, if he agreed to it then so would she, if she was in love with him.

Draco stood there quietly, trying to decide if he should tell her that he wants to agree to the arrangement. After what felt like years, he finally spoke. "I agree to the marriage". He still felt kinda weird saying marriage.

He watched Karina as she took this in and thought about it. "Fine" She said quietly as she walked past him.

Draco stood there, suprised. "Why did you agree?" He asked curiously.

Karina turned back around to face him. She bit her lip before she spoke. "Because, i love you." Karina said quietly. He could bearly hear her. Karina turned back around and picked up his broom.

"Did you just say you love me?" He asked. He felt a sense of joy that he had never experienced. _I might as well just fess up to it_ Karina thought as she stared at him.

"Yes" She said confidently.

"What the hell?You can't just say you love me and then walk away!" He said. _Okay maybe I shouldn't have said it_ Karina thought. Draco walked up to her. There was bearly an inch between them. He looked into her eyes, they were almost black.

"Draco, you don't have to say it back, I just wanted you to know that...I do" Karina said softly.

"You're so blind" Draco said quietly. Karina looked at him, confused. "Haven't you noticed that I care about you? I never care about anyone but myself, at least not until I met you" Draco said.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear "I love you". _Probably more than you love me, probably more then I should_ He thought.

She stared at him for a moment and then she brought her lips to his. He felt nothing but absolute pleasure, something only she could give him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in. It was probably the most intense kiss they ever had, not just with each other but in their entire lives. When they finally broke apart, their breath was ragged. Karina was shaking not from the cold but, from the intensity between them.

"I should probably get you back home" He whispered. Karina nodded.

They got back up on the broom and flew back to Karina's and landed on her balcony.

Karina got off and looked at him, speechless at what had happend tonight. Draco took her hand and pulled her towards him. He kissed her, softly. "Good night, i love you" He said quietly.

Karina grinned and said "I love you too". She went back into her room and closed the balcony doors. She stood there watching him fly away until he was out of sight.

Karina laid down on her bed. _He loves me!_ She thought grinning and feeling exhilarated.

She fell asleep dreaming of him like she did every night now.

Draco laid in bed remembering everything that happend tonight, remembering how he felt. _God I love telling her that I love her_ He thought. The only thing he loved more then telling her he loved her was, Karina herself and her telling him that she loved him too.

* * *

Finally they tell each other they love one another,I hope it didn't seem too rushed or off. Anyhoo...in the next chapter I'm going to breeze through since I just wanna get to the drama and I don't have anything interesting for D/K to do for the next couple of months, the next chapter just goes over the rest of the year and how K/D bearly get to see each other, however it will get interesting at the end of the chapter because we will get to see Draco and the inquistorial squad and the reprecussions of Draco finding out that his father has been sent to azkaban.As for reviews, If you like the story or saw something wrong,anything, constructive criticism, etc just tell me!


	14. Decisions

**Chapter 14:Decisions **

"So what have you two decided?" Geneviera asked. Draco and Karina stood in the living room of Harper Manor, Karina's mother and Draco's parents were sitting down, waiting anxiously for their answer.

"We have decided that we...agree to the arrangement" Draco said slowly. He enjoyed watching his parents wait eagerly as if they were about to hear the most important piece of information. A look of joy was on Geneviera and the Malfoy's faces.

Narcissa stood up and walked over to them. She put on hand on Draco's shoulder and another on Karina's shoulder. "Well this is a most joyous occasion. You both made the right choice!" Narcissa said happily. Draco and Karina grinned. Lucius stood up and said "Yes you both have, now as you two know the wedding will take place after you finish school."

"Yes Karina have you thought about what season you would like to have the wedding in?" Geneviera said walking to them. "Um..well...I was kinda thinking sometime in the summer" Karina said. Draco looked at her, suprised. He didn't know she had really given the wedding actual thought. "Summer? yes that would be nice, it would be warm and sunny, perfect for a joyous occasion such as a wedding!" Narcissa said, smiling.

"Yes well I should going, I have some business to attend to" Lucius said. They all nodded and He left.

Geneviera dragged Draco and Karina towards a sofa and sat them down. "Now tell me how you thought about what kind of dress you would wear?" Geneviera asked eagerly.

"Well I haven't really thought about it but I guess something flowly and light since the wedding would be in the summer." Karina said.

"Yes but the summers here aren't that hot so you could wear a different dress" Narcissa said. Draco just sat there, speechless.

"What about floral arrangements?" Narcissa said.

"Wait!The wedding is a year and a half away, and you guys are talking about dresses and flowers?!" Draco said. He had never felt more out of place.

"Draco a wedding is a big thing to plan, besides this next year and a half is going to just breeze by" Geneviera said.

"I think we'll plenty of time to discuss the plans" Karina said smiling. It was funny to see Draco so weirded out by all of this.

Geneviera and Narcissa nodded. "Yes you're right we can all discuss this later, but perhaps you two should get your trunks ready". Narcissa said.

Karina and Draco got up and went outside where their trunks were waiting for them. "Can you believe we have to go back to school?" Karina said.

Draco just leaned againest the manor door, with his hands in his pockets, staring at her. "What?" Karina said.

"You thought about our wedding" He said with a grin. "Well yeah once we decided to agree to it" Karina said.

"No i don't believe you, i think you've thought about it way before we even knew about the marriage" Draco said.

Karina blushed and said "So what?We're getting married anyway". Draco just grinned at her.

"Stop grinning at me like that!" She said laughing. "Well I'm sorry I can't help it you're so cute when you blush" He said.

Karina smiled. "Here comes the car" Draco said. Karina turned around and saw the car coming and stopping directly in front of the Manor.

"Mother the car's here!" Karina said loudly. Geneviera and Narcissa came outside. "Well you two behave yourselves at school" Narcissa said as she hugged them both.

Geneviera hugged Karina and Draco as well. "Be careful!" She said. "We will" Draco and Karina said in unison.

With a final hug goodbye, Draco and Karina went into the car and drove away from the manor. It was the last they would be alone for a long time.

* * *

**A/N**

This is the part of the story where I skip over alot of the school year. Mainly because I seriously have nothing big planned for them during the school year and I don't want to bore you guys with filler chapters. The story continues a couple of days before school ends (yeah I really really skipped alot).

* * *

Draco dragged in Neville into Headmistress Umbridge's office. Already there were Potter, Granger, Weasely and his sister, and Looney lovegood. "Headmistress this one tryed to hex me as we took the weasely girl" Draco said pointing his wand at Neville. "yes very good Draco" Umbridge said.

Moments later, Pansy came in with Karina. "I caught this one, she took out half the inquistorial squad" Pansy said gesturing towards Karina, with a look of disgust on her face.

Draco stood there feeling extremely uneasy about having Karina involved in this. "Pansy take Longbottom, he's a bloody squib so he's not going to be trouble, Harper there might be trouble, I'll take care of her myself" Draco said cruelly. "Yes Draco" Pansy said. She shoved Karina towards Draco, who dragged her out of the room. They walked into an empty classroom.

Draco slammed the door. "What the hell were you thinking?" Draco said backing Karina into a wall. "I was thinking that my friends were getting attacked so maybe I should help them" Karina said.

"That was pointless, it only got you captured." Draco said. Karina was enjoying this. They hadn't spent a moment alone since winter break. All the emotions and wanting was pent up.

Karina leaned in and starting kissing him softly. "Karina..this..is..not..right..what if..someone...comes in...and ...see's us?" He said in between kisses. "Let them" She said pulling him closer.

"What's wrong Draco haven't you missed me?Haven't you missed this?" She asked quietly as she kissed his neck. He was a hard time trying to control himself. If someone came in and saw them like this, there would be hell to pay. "Karina, you know i have, but what if someone comes in?" Draco said softly. This time his back was againest the wall.

Karina took her wand out and pointed it at the door. She muttered a spell. "There the door's locked". She said smiling.

This calmed Draco down a bit. He looked at her and bit his lip. _Why the hell am I trying to control myself?We're alone_, _the door's locked_ He thought. She turned her head and looked at him. She put her lips againest, roughly. He let out a moan and leaned againest the wall as if for support. After all this time, she knew what he liked. Karina ran her hands up and down his chest. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her in, pressing her body tightly againest his. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He smoothed her hair away.

In one quick move, Karina was back againest the wall. The pressure and the intensity from the kiss began to increase as the physical need started to build up a long with the emotional need. He had missed her so much, missed kissing her, holding her, just talking to her. Only she could make him miss talking to someone. For the first time ever, Draco stopped the kiss. " We need to go back, they'll be wondering what happend" Draco whispered. He regretted stopping it but the last thing either one of them needed was people getting suspicous. "Yeah, you're right" Karina said quietly, nodding. She slipped herself from underneath him and walked over to the door.

Draco leaned his head againest the wall, regretting that he had stopped it. "Alohomora" Karina said pointing her wand at the door. "Come on" She said staring at the door. He walked over and grabbed her by her arm and dragged her out of the classroom.

They walked into the office and saw that the rest of the inquistorial squad was knocked out. Karina couldn't help but grin at the sight. "Go!" He said quietly. She looked at him, somewhat confused. "Okay" She said and she ran out of the office.

* * *

Two days later, Draco recieved a letter from his mother. He opened the letter and read it. _Draco your father has been captured and sent to azkaban, do not do anything foolish, just get home soon _. He stared at the letter, in shock. _He's in Azkaban? _Draco thought. He paced around the dormitory, anger building up inside of him. He stopped pacing and noticed that Zabini's chest was open. He walked over and looked inside.

Draco picked up a bottle and looked at the label. _Jack Daniels_ . He teared the seal and started drinking the whole bottle.

Harry and the rest of the gryffindors sat at their table in the great hall. Most of them were saying good bye and wishing each other a good summer. Harry sat there with Ron and Hermione, quiet and somber. "Oi! Potter!".

He heard someone say. The Gryffindors all looked over to where the voice came from. Harry saw Draco striding over. His hair was messed up and he didn't look as clean as he usually did, his shirt was untucked. "You bloody bastard!It's all your fault" Draco said pointing his wand at Harry.

Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Neville all stood up, as if ready to defend Harry. "What the hell are you on about, Malfoy?" Harry said angrily. He wasn't in the mood for this.

Harry drew his wand and pointed it at Draco.

Karina walked into the great hall and saw the back of Draco's head. _Oh damn _She thought running over to him. "Expelliar.."Harry said fiercly. But he didn't get to finish the spell.

"No, Harry Please don't!" Karina said stepping in front of Draco, protectively. "Karina get the hell out of the way!" Harry said stunned by her defending Malfoy.

"No" She said determined. "Haven't you realized it yet potter?" Draco said sneering.

"Realized what?" Harry asked confused. "I'll show you" Draco said and he turned Karina around and kissed her. Karina's hands were at her sides, as if she was afraid to touch him. The crowd watched, in amazement. Several people whistled. Draco pulled his lips away. Karina stood there in his arms, bearly standing.

"She's been with me since last summer, and none of you realized it, except for the weasely girl. None of you can tell that she was dating me, engaged to me" Draco said slurring his words. Everyone stood there, in silence.

Karina lifted her head up and said quietly to Draco, "Draco, let's get out of here, come on". Draco looked at her. She could smell the alcholol on his breath. When he kissed her, she could taste it.

Karina pushed him out of the Great hall and dragged him towards the dungeons. She opened the classroom door. "Miss Harper" Snape said getting up from his desk. "He's smashed and I need you to get him sober" Karina said gesturing towards Draco who was bearly standing up.

"Very well, sit him down" Snape said. Karina sat Draco down who was almost half-asleep. Minutes later Snape came with a small vial. "Here give him this!" Snape said handing Karina the vile. She poured the potion down Draco's mouth.

Draco was out like a light. Karina got up and said "Um, Professor, I was wondering if you could take care of Draco, i need to get on the train". Snape turned and stared down at Karina.

"I'm afraid not Miss Harper, if you're going to talk to your friends, don't bother, they need time to take all this in, besides you need to decide whether you're going to chose your friends or him" Snape said pointing to Draco. Karina turned and looked at Draco. She knew she had to decide.

* * *

So who does Karina choose?The guy she loves or Her friends?Is the wedding still on?Find out in the next chapter!

And tell me what you guys think!I was afraid that skipping over the rest of the school year might ruin the story.


	15. Everything Changes

**Chapter 15:****Everything Changes**

Karina sat there watching Draco sleep. It was a good thing he was out, it made things easier. Snape had helped her take Draco to the train and told her not to leave Draco alone so she can go and talk to her friends. She wasn't going to leave him alone anyway. He looked peaceful, sleeping there.

All of a sudden, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini and Parkinson walked in. "You can go now, I'll watch over Draco" Pansy said with her arms crossed. "No I'm staying here" Karina said not taking her eyes off Draco.

"Oh please, why would Draco want you to stay anyway?" Pansy said. Karina got up and walked to Pansy. "Maybe because I love him, maybe because I'm engaged to him or maybe it's because he'll prefer having me here instead of you" Karina said fiercly. Pansy got tears in her eyes.

"He wouldn't prefer having you here, he'd want me here, I am loyal to him, I am there for him, not you." Pansy said. Her face was turning red.

Karina laughed cruelly. "Oh please, he would want you here? You worship him as if he's some god, which was flattering at first but now just irritates the bloody hell out of him, Face it Pansy, you're not wanted here." Karina said. Tears were streaming down Pansy's face. She stormed out of the room.

Karina turned and looked at Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini. "What about you three? Going to try to kick me out of here as well?" Karina asked.

They shook their heads. "Good, now which one of you is going to tell me why Draco got smashed and tried to fight Harry?" Karina asked. They looked at each other.

"Check his left pocket" Zabini said nodding towards Draco. Karina turned and put her hand in his pocket. She pulled a piece of parchment paper and read it. "He read it, and found some Jack Daniels in my trunk and decided to get smashed. I'm guessing the reason he tried to fight the golden boy was because he blames Potter for that" Zabini said.

Karina sat down next to Draco. _No wonder he was angry _Karina thought looking at him.

"As for you, the slytherins don't really have a problem with you, since Draco is okay with you so are the Slytherins, except maybe Pansy." Zabini said. Karina nodded and said "Good to know".

Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle got up. "We're going to go and hang around the train" Zabini said. They left.

Minutes later, the door was slammed open and in came Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and the twins. Karina looked at them, waiting for one of them to start yelling at her.

"We just came here to tell you that..you're no longer a Gryffindor" Ron said. "Ron!" Hermione said angrily. "Be quiet Hermione!" Ron said.

"So what?The gryffindor's have..disowned me?" Karina said calmly.

"Technically yes" Fred said.

"Not all of us, me, Hermione, Katie and Angelina still consider you a gryffindor and a friend" Ginny said.

"Thanks" Karina said. She was grateful to know that she still had some friends left.

"So you're really going to chose _him _over us, your friends?" George said with a look of hatred towards the still sleeping Draco.

Karina sighed and said " Yes, I know all of you might hate me for that but..I love him and I can't just leave him".

"Fine, choose him but when he dumps you and break's your heart, don't except any of us to feel sorry for you. You made this decision now you have to live with it." Ron said and He and his brothers left, slamming the door.

"Karina..they're just in shock, once they've calmed down a bit It'll be alright" Hermione said.

Karina shook her head. "No they loathe Draco, i don't blame them really, and I don't except them to accept any of this" Karina said quietly.

"Most of the girls in Gryffindor still consider you a friend and a fellow gryffindor, it's just the boys who..don't" Ginny said.

"It's okay if they don't, Thank you though, the both of you, I'm glad you guys aren't...disowning me" Karina said.

Hermione and Ginny smiled. "We should get going" Ginny said.

"Alright" Karina said. She watched them go.

"So they disowned you?" Draco said quietly. Karina looked over at him. His eyes were still closed. "How much did you hear?" Karina asked.

"Since Weasely asked if you're choosing me over them, good answer by the way" He said smiling. Karina just grinned.

"Well it was the truth." She said, watching him as he sat up.

"How do you feel?" Karina asked.

Draco groaned and said "Terrific except for the fact that my head is pounding".

Karina grinned. "I found this in your pocket" She said handing him the letter. Draco took the letter and crumpled it up.

"So that's why you got hammered and almost got into a fight with Potter" Karina said quietly.

"Yeah, what else did I do?" He said sighing.

"Well let's see, you got drunk, stormed down to the great hall, got into an argument with Harry, who tried to disarm you and probably would've if I hadn't stepped in. Oh and you kissed me in front of half the school and told everyone we were dating and engaged." Karina said smiling.

"Sorry about that" Draco said looking at her.

"It's alright, people would've find out anyway." Karina said. Draco stared at her. "What?" She said. He leaned over to her.

"Are you mad that I accidently told everyone?" He said quietly.

"No, because they really would've found out anyway besides it's not that bad, I've still got some friends in Gryffindor and as for the Slytherins, according to Blaise, they're fine with me and you being together except for some of the girls, but i can't say i blame them" She said smiling. She was trying to put a postive spin on everything, smiling at everything, just so he wouldn't get upset over his father being sent to azkaban.

He grinned. "Let me guess, Pansy told you to sod off?" He said.

"Yeah but I ended up making her cry" Karina said. Draco looked amused. "You made Pansy cry?" Draco said.

"What?I can be evil when I want to be" Karina said smiling. Draco just grinned.

"Look's like I'm a bad influence on you" He said. Karina grinned.

"Yeah you are, but that's a good thing, I think " She said.

"Karina, how long are you going to keep doing this?I know you're trying to keep things light and happy, which is weird cause that's not really like you, but you want to talk to me about my father" Draco said seriously. He could tell when she was trying to be happy, when she actually didn't feel happy.

"I'm not going to push you to talk about things, I'm not Pansy" She said quietly.

"Well you won't have to push me, I want to talk to you about it anyway" He said. Karina was suprised. She was excepting him to be closed off from her.

"Okay go ahead" Karina said. They sat there for a while in silence.

"I'm just mad..at him, at Potter, at everything. He's not a bad person, i mean yeah he'll never be father of the year or a bloody humantarian but he does what he thinks is best for his family" Draco said quietly.

"Draco, you don't have to explain your father or your family or yourself for that matter, to anyone" Karina said.

"I know but it's just going to be...so strange not having him around this summer" He said looking down at his hands in his lap.

"How do you handle bearly seeing your father?" Draco asked.

Karina sighed and said " It's hard because i miss him alot but, as long as he's still alive, Draco they're not going to kill him".

"Yeah I know" Draco said softly. He was comforted by her saying that. It calmed him down a bit.

The train suddenly stopped. "We're here" Draco said getting up.

Karina got up and felt Draco take her hand. They walked off the train. People were staring at them. Some were suprised, some looked angry, some just looked curious.

Karina and Draco walked past Harry and some of the Gryffindors, still holding hands. The Gryffindors looked angry. Pansy watched them walk together and she burst into tears.

Draco saw Narcissa standing, waiting for him. "Karina I need to go, my mother is waiting for me" Draco said. Karina nodded and He hugged her. Karina watched him walk away and get in the car with his mother. _Everything's going to change now _Karina thought as she walked to the car that was waiting for her.

* * *

What did you guys think?Do you agree with Karina's decision? The Gryffindors don't seem too happy about any of this (well most of the male gryffindors). Think Karina was cruel to Pansy?So what will change now? Well Things will be fine for a while but you guys know that I can't keep Draco and Karina constantly happy without any drama, especially since Lord Voldemort will be involved in all of this. You guys know from the sixth book, what happens with Draco, he becomes a death eater, but how will Karina take all of this? Will she stay with him despite that? Or will she leave and try to win her friends back?Find out in the next chapter.

I'm not going to give teasers since i think what i've said already should give you guys an idea of what'll happen in the next chapter.


	16. No Matter What

**Chapter 16:**** No Matter What **

Karina's summer had gotten off to a bad start. For the past month, she had only seen Draco three times. Those three times, he was with his mother, so it's not like they got to be alone. He was quiet and reserved and Karina knew that anytime Draco was quiet, something was wrong. She had tryed to find out what was wrong but he had only said that it doesn't concern her. He wasn't the same, he didn't laugh anymore, he was quiet and when he did talk, he would mostly say a few words and become silent again. When she told him that she loved him, he simply nodded and didn't say anything. He had closed himself off from her completey. Narcissa was just as bad. She was quiet as well. She had gotten extremely protective of Draco. She never let him out of her sight.

* * *

Karina went outside to the back of the house. It was sunny just like it was every day. She went and sat down on one of the chairs. It was nice outside, warm but with a breeze coming ever once in awhile. Karina sat there and closed her eyes, as she fell asleep.

* * *

"Draco you are far too young!" Narcissa said loudly. She knew there was no changing his decision, he was just like his father, determined. "Mother I am old enough to make my own decisions besides I've already been branded with the dark mark." He said fiercly.

Narcissa's eyes were filled with tears, First her husband and now her son. "Draco, what about your future?" Narcissa said.

"This is my future, I am proud to work for the Dark Lord." Draco said confidently. He was proud but he was scared, not that he was ready to admit that.

Narcissa stood there in silence, staring at her son. "What about Karina?" She asked. Draco looked taken aback. Bringing Karina up had thrown him off and he now looked upset.

"What are you going to tell her, Draco? How will you explain to her, why you're giving up everything you have with her?" Narcissa said. She didn't like trying to make him feel guilty but she was desperate. And he certainly looked guilty.

"I'll...I'll tell her myself..and she'll need to understand" Draco said quietly. He was dreading telling Karina. He had already pissed her off by bearly talking to her. Draco stormed out of the house.

* * *

Karina laid there, peacefully. She didn't feel so alone now. _There's someone here _She thought. She sat up quickly and looked around. She saw Draco sitting in the chair next to her.

"You scared me! What are you doing here?" She said suprised. She wasn't excepting to see him.

"I came to talk to you." Draco said softly.

"Oh now you want to talk?!" She said angrily. He was excepting her to say that. Draco couldn't really blame her for being mad after how he's treated her for the past month.

"Karina, calm down." Draco said.

"What do you want?" She said coldly. He had hurt her, she was excepting them to be happy and together all the time, this summer.

"I need you to answer something for me... Do you love me?" He said looking into her eyes.

"What the hell type of question is that? You know damn well that I do" She said.

"Would you still love me, no matter what I do?" He asked.

"Yes, no matter what" She said seriously. He was starting to worry her now.

Draco sighed and raised his sleeve, to reveal the dark mark. Karina looked from the mark to him, scared with tears in her eyes.

"You said no matter what" He said quietly as he covered the mark with his sleeve.

"Why?" She said. He couldn't tell if she was angry or scared.

"Because I want to" He said confidently.

"You're lying, Draco. You always were a bad liar. Don't tell me it's because you want to, I know you Draco and I can tell that you are scared as hell." She said fiercly. She was right. He didn't want to be a death eater. He was scared not for himself, but for her and his parents. He did this to protect her. _Not that she would understand _He thought.

It wasn't until now that he realized that she was crying. It hurt him to see her cry, especially since she was crying because of him. He walked over to her and put his arms around her. Karina tryed to push him away but he didn't let go of her.

After a while, She finally relaxed againest him and just cried. "I'm sorry" He said quietly. He hated seeing her like this.

She looked up at him. He looked so sad and vulernable, just like she did. "I said that I would love you no matter what and I meant it, I don't hate you...I'm scared for you. I don't want to get a letter one day saying that you were killed or put in Azkaban." She said with tears streaming down her face.

Draco looked away from her. "Maybe we should just end it...It would be easier that.." He said but Karina interupted him. "Don't ever say that to me, you know damn well that I won't let that happen". She said fiercly.

Draco looked back at her. She looked determined. Draco just stared at her for a minute and kissed her, softly, as if he was afraid she'd break.

"I love you" He whispered. She hadn't heard him say that in so long. "I love you too" She said quietly, biting her lip to hold back tears.

Draco let go off her. "I need to go." He said sadly.

Karina just nodded. "I'll..uh...I'll see you later" Draco said awkwardly.

"Yeah" She said quietly. He turned and walked away. Karina watched him as he left.

* * *

A couple of days later, Draco was standing in a graveyard with his aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange. "Come Draco, The Dark Lord awaits" She said walking.

Draco just followed her, until he saw someone standing a few feet ahead of them.

"My lord" Bellatrix said bowing down at Voldemort's feet. Draco bowed down as well.

"Rise" Voldemort said lazily. Draco and Bellatrix stood up, looking down at the ground.

"Now tell me, Draco, have you told your mother?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes my lord" Draco said. He felt paralyzed with fear.

"Good, and your beloved fiancee?" Voldemort asked.

Draco felt even more scared now that the dark lord had mentioned Karina.

"Yes" Draco said quietly.

"How did she take it?" Voldemort said.

Draco knew it would be pointless to lie, the Dark Lord could just read his mind.

"She was suprised at first and said she was scared for me but that she would be with me no matter what" Draco said. He felt strange telling the Dark Lord, the personal stuff between him and Karina.

"My, My, such a loving fiancee you have." Voldemort said quietly.

"Bellatrix, have you met the girl?" He asked. Bellatrix looked up eagerly.

"No my Lord, but my sister Narcissa has told me of the girl, She is a pureblood witch who comes from a noble family. Narcissa is old friends with the girl's mother" Bellatrix said.

"Good, now Draco have you come up with a plan?" Voldemort said.

"yes my lord, I have" Draco said. He explained the plan. Voldemort looked pleased.

"Very good, Draco, now to make sure you don't betray the Dark Lord, which you would be very foolish to do so, I will have some of my death eaters keep a close watch on that pretty little fiancee of your's. Should you try and betray me, she will die" Voldemort said coldly.

Draco stood there, terrified. The last thing he had wanted was for Karina to be brought into this.

"Yes my lord" Draco said trembling. His mouth felt dry and he felt as if he was about to faint. Karina was in far more danger now, and it was all because of him.

* * *

Ooh the drama, lol. So how do you guys like this chapter?The next chapter goes back to Karina and Draco and them dealing with the Gryffindors at Diagon alley. Also I would like to say, Thank you to everyone for their very awesome reviews and constructive critcism/pointers! I wasn't excepting the story to be this well-liked. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

I'm trying to think up of new ways to give you guys teasers/spoilers for the upcoming chapters, I think I'll do something with pictures and you guys can specualte or guess on what might happen in the upcoming chapter(s). I'll probably do this in the teasers when I finish the next chapter!

**Teasers**

1. Draco and Karina go to Diagon Alley. (And if you guys remember what Draco was doing in the sixth book in diagon alley, then just imagine how that might work out in this story).

2. They spend more time together and try to make up for lost time.

3. Voldemort will not come into play in the next chapter but we will see Bellatrix...and so will Karina. That's right, Karina get's to meet Draco's evil dark (but way awesome, in my opnion) aunt.


	17. I Do This Because I Love You

**A/N**

**My-Lover-Gren-Gren,** Thanks so much! Yeah a little evil is always good, lol!

**Honorchoirsinger**, Thank you!

**Malfoy's Private Guardian Angel**, Thank you so much! I'm glad that you think so!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17:**** I Do This Because I Love You**

Draco knocked on the door, Narcissa looked around, nervously. Karina opened the door. "Draco, Narcissa" Karina said smiling at them. Draco smiled back.

"Are you ready to go?" Narcissa asked as they stepped into the manor.

"Yes this way" Karina said walking towards a fireplace in the living room.

"Where in Diagon Alley will it take us?" Draco asked as the three of them stood in front of the fireplace.

"Ollivanders" Karina said taking out a bag of floo powder.

"I'll go first" Narcissa said taking a handful of floo powder. She stepped into the fireplace and shouted "Diagon Alley".

Green flames shot up and she was gone. "I'll go next" Draco said as he stepped in. A second later, He was gone.

Karina stepped into the fireplace. The next thing she knew, she was standing in Ollivanders. "Alright?" Draco asked.

"Yeah" Karina said as she dusted herself off.

"Let's go" He said taking her hand. Narcissa walked in front of them. "Mother, I need new robes" Draco said as they walked around the crowded Diagon Alley.

"Very well, let's go to Madame Malkin's" Narcissa said leading the way.

The three of them walked into Madame Malkin's. The store was empty except for a middle-aged woman who jumped as the bell on the door rang.

"Oh hello, how may I help you?" Madame Malkin said walking over to them.

"My son needs new dress robes" Narcissa said. Madame Malkin looked over at Draco.

"Very well, let us first take your measurements, young man" Madame Malkin said.

Draco walked over and stood on a small stool. Madame Malkin started taking Draco measurements. Karina leaned on one of the windows and watched him. Narcissa walked around the shop, looking at fabric material.

Karina looked out the window and saw Ron, Hermione, and Harry. They were walking over towards Madame Malkin's. _Uh-oh trouble _Karina thought.

She heard the door open and in walked in Ron, Hermione and Harry who stared at Draco. Draco looked at them in the mirror reflection.

"Mother, if you're wondering what that horrible smell is, a mudblood has just walked in" Draco said as he sneered. Harry and Ron raised their wands at him.

Karina walked over and stood in front of Draco, facing Ron, Hermione and Harry. "Draco, what did I tell you about that word?" Karina said looking back at Draco over her shoulder.

"Sorry" He muttered.

"Who gave you the black eye, Granger? Remind me to send them flowers." Draco said smirking at Hermione. Harry and Ron walked toward him, with their wands aimed directly at him.

"Don't even think about it" Karina said pointing her wand at them. They looked suprised. They weren't excepting her to draw her wand. Since finding out Draco was a death-eater, Karina had gotten a little more protective of him.

"Better watch it Potter!" Draco said sneering at Harry.

Karina looked over her shoulder, at Draco. "Draco..shut up, or else Potter and Weasely will try to hex your head off" Karina said. Draco got quiet.

Narcissa came out. "Stop pointing your wands at my son" She said coldly. Harry and Ron didn't put their wands away but did lower them.

"Ow! Watch where you put the bloody needle!" Draco said rubbing his arm, the same arm that had his dark mark.

Karina looked at Hermione. "What happend to you?" Karina asked quietly.

Hermione looked suprised at the fact that Karina was actually talking to her. "Um..one of Fred and George's inventions sort of backfired.." Hermione said awkwardly.

Karina just shook her head. "You should be more careful, especially with Fred and George's inventions." Karina said.

"Mother, I don't think I want to get these robes" Draco said getting off the stool and taking off the robes and tossing them on the floor.

"Now..wait.." Madame Malkin said.

"Yes I think you're right Draco, especially now that we know what _sort _shop here" Narcissa said giving Hermione a dirty look.

Narcissa and Draco walked towards the door. "see you at school" Hermione said to Karina. "Yeah see you" Karina said quietly as she followed Narcissa and Draco out.

They had spent the rest of the afternoon walking around Diagon Alley, and shopping. Draco pulled Karina aside.

"I need a favor" Draco said quietly, making sure his mother doesn't here.

"What?" Karina asked.

"I need you to distract my mother for me, so I can go to Borgin and Burke's" Draco said.

"For_...Him _" Karina whispered.

"Yeah" Draco said nodding his head.

"Fine" Karina said.

Draco, Karina and Narcissa started walking through the crowd. Draco gave Karina a look and he was gone. Five minutes later, after finally getting through the crowd, Narcissa noticed that Draco was gone.

"Where is Draco?" Narcissa said nervously.

Karina looked around. "I don't know, he must still be in the crowd" Karina said looking back at the crowd.

"Come on, we need to go back and find him" Narcissa said as she went back to the crowd. Karina followed her.

A few minutes later They bumped into Draco.

"Draco where have you been?! I've been worried sick!" Narcissa said looking her son over, to see if he was hurt.

"I just got lost in the crowd" Draco said.

"Well, we must get back home, it'll be getting dark soon. Karina you're staying over tonight so that you and Draco can go to the train together, your mother and I made the arrangements before she left for Australia." Narcissa said.

"Oh yeah I know she told me the night before she left" Karina said as they walked into Ollivanders to use the fireplace again.

* * *

"Karina you should eat up" Narcissa said as she watched Karina play with her food. Draco looked up at Karina. Karina just nodded at Narcissa. 

When dinner was finished, Karina went upstairs to one of the many guest bedrooms. Draco came in and closed the door behind him. "Are you alright? you were quiet during dinner." Draco said sitting on the bed.

"Yeah I'm...It's just feels weird to be going back to school tommorow, facing all of them tommorow" She said quietly.

"I can just imagine how the Gryffindors are going to take to seeing you with me" Draco said.

"That oughta be fun" She said sarcastically.

Draco smiled. "Draco!" Narcissa yelled from downstairs.

"Oh what now?" He muttered as he went out of the guest room and down the stairs.

He saw that standing at the bottom of the stairs was not only his mother but his aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange. "Draco" Bellatrix said sweetly.

"Aunt Bella" He said with a nod.

"Bella wanted to meet Karina" Narcissa said looking down at the floor, as if she was admiring the carpet pattern.

"Um.." Draco said awkwardly. _Great oh this is just brilliant _Draco thought.

"Well that certainly can't be a problem now can it, Draco? Go and bring her down." Bellatrix said with a smile that actually could've passed for genuine, if Draco had not known that the only reason Bellatrix wanted to see Karina was on the Dark Lord's orders.

"Yes Aunt Bella" Draco said and he went upstairs. Draco didn't knock on the door, he was used to entering all the rooms in his house without having to knock. When he opened the door, he saw Karina standing there in her jeans and her bra.

"Draco!" She said suprised. She quickly put a sweater on. "My aunt wants to meet you, but before you meet her, you should know that my aunt is...Bellatrix Lestrange" He said quietly. _How the bloody hell do you tell your fiancee that your fugitive aunt is sitting in the living room?! _He thought. He waited for her reaction.

"Your..aunt...is Bellatrix Lestrange?!" She said loudly. Draco covered her mouth with his hand and said "Shh! now listen she wants to meet you, that's it, it's not like she's going to quiz you or something".

"...Fine" She said. He took her by the hand and dragged her downstairs.

"Um..Aunt Bella this is Karina, Karina this is my Aunt Bellatrix Lestrange" Draco said. Bellatrix stood up and looked Karina over.

"Oh, she's a pretty one Draco, Who are your parents, Karina?" Bellatrix said.

"My mother is Geneviera Harper and my Father is Leonid Tolkachev" Karina said.

"You're a pureblood?" Bellatrix asked.

Karina nodded.

"Good, then I am sure you will make Draco very happy!" Bellatrix said.

"Draco, Bellatrix and I need to go out for awhile, so you two do not leave the manor and don't stay up too late." Narcissa said as she put her cloak on.

"Cissy, they're not babies" Bellatrix said.

"Just be careful" Narcissa said. Narcissa and Bellatrix stood together and then they disapparated.

* * *

Karina sat down on the couch next to Draco. She sighed and closed her eyes. "you're still worried about tommorow?" Draco asked looking at her. 

"Not worried, just not very...excited" She said. He smiled at her.

"So it look's my aunt approves of you" Draco said playing with one of the throw pillows.

"Yeah she approves of me and I'm scared as hell when she's in the room" Karina said. She laid down on the couch and put her head, on the pillow, in Draco's lap.

He stroked her hair. "She scares alot of people" Draco said.

"Yeah that really calms me down" She said sarcastically. Draco grinned.

"So you're sitting with me on the train tommorow?" Draco asked.

"Yeah but Parkinson will probably try and kick me out" Karina said smiling.

"Knowing you, you'll probably knock her unconsious once she tries" He said grinning at her.

Karina smiled back at him. They just stared at each other for a moment and then Draco leaned in and kissed her. He stopped and looked at her, she was breath-taking. She smiled at him. This kiss was more passionate then their previous one. His tongue was working furiously in her mouth. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Wait...isn't this.. a little weird?" Karina said trying to catch her breath.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Well we're making out like animals...in your living room" Karina said. Draco grinned. "well we could go and make out like animals in the kitchen, or the pantry, or the study, or the libarary" He said.

Karina laughed. "I'm just saying we don't know when your mother and your aunt are going to be back" She said.

"Oh great, did you have to mention my mother and my aunt? That's what a guy wants to hear when he's making out with his fiancee." He said. Karina laughed.

"I'm sorry but I just don't want them to come in on us, don't you think that might be a little awkward to explain?" Karina said smiling.

Draco got up from the couch. "What are you doing?" She asked.

Draco picked her up. "well we're going some place where they can't come in on us" Draco said as he carried her up the stairs. He loved the way she felt in his arms.

"Oh really? And where might that be?" She asked grinning at him.

"My room" He said casually. The door was already open. They went into the room and Draco leaned againest the door, still holding her, and closed the door. He laid her down on the bed. Karina pulled him on her, by his shirt. _So we're back to making out like animals I have no problem with that! _He thought as they maked out.

It wasn't until a half hour later, they actually stopped to catch their breath. Draco lay beside her, staring at her as she looked up at the ceiling. "I missed doing that" He said smiling at her.

"Yeah trust me you're not the only one" She said.

He turned and laid on his side, facing her. She looked flushed, her clothes and her hair were messed up. He played with her hair. "What is it?" She said looking at him.

"Nothing can't I just play with your hair, for no reason at all?" He said smiling.

"Yeah" Karina said. She looked around the room and saw a clock.

"It's late" She said sitting up.

"Yeah..and?" Draco said.

"And? we have to go to school tommorow, and trust me I'm going to need all the enegry i can get" Karina said exasperately.

"True, well I'll see you tommorow in the morning then?" He said.

Karina got up from the bed and walked towards the door. "Yeah..um can you walk me back to my room?" Karina asked.

Draco sat up and asked "Why? You're scared of the dark?".

"No..just of being alone in the dark" Karina said leaning againest the door, looking at him.

Draco got up and said "Okay let's go".

"Thanks" Karina said quietly. They walked out the door and down the hallway. _Is it just me or did this hallway get longer?_ She thought. She grabbed Draco's hand and held it tight.

"Here we go" He said going into her room. She sat down on the bed. "Well good night" He said as he quickly kissed her on the cheek.

"Wait!...I know I'm going to sound like a little child but can you stay here with me, at least until i fall asleep?" Karina asked.

"Yeah it's no problem, do you want me to leave the room so you can change?" He said smiling.

"No" She said getting up and taking her nightgown out. It was white and extremely short. "Not that I'm complaining but why wouldn't you want me to leave so you can change?" He asked.

"I honestly don't know it's just I don't feel weird changing in front of you" Karina said quietly as she started to undress. Draco just watched her, stunned. Karina looked over at him and grinned.

"Draco it's rude to stare" She said as she put the nightgown on.

"It's not my fault" He said smiling as she got into the bed.

"So do you want me to read a bed-time story, get you a warm glass of milk?" He said jokingly. Karina laughed.

"I don't know, I just don't like being in here alone" Karina said.

"The house creeps you out?" He asked.

"No I've never liked sleeping somewhere new, at least not alone. The first couple of nights at hogwarts, in our first year, I was completey freaked out. Eventually I got used to sleeping there." Karina said. She started dozing off.

Draco just sat there quietly and watched her, until she finally fell asleep. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Night" He whispered. Draco quietly crept out of the room and closed the door. _She was ready to defend me, in front of her friends, She didn't freak out..that much, when she met aunt Bella._

Draco thought as he lay awake. He had gotten extremely protective of her lately, he had never acted like this, He had never stayed with someone and watched them fall asleep, but yet he did all of this for her.

* * *

Aww they finally spent some one-on-one time together! I know, I know what the hell took me so long to get them to do that,lol. And Karina met Bellatrix, which will become sorta important later on in the story. 

Now like I mentioned in the previous chapter's teaser section, I would put up a picture that would be something like a spoiler, but I have no idea how to post the picture on here and when i try to post the link, it doesn't come up, so any advice on that I would be grateful for!

Besides the picture, here are some teasers:

1. Karina and Draco become Head Boy and Head Girl, which makes things a bit more interesting.

2.The Male Gryffindors get into an argument with Draco, when they see him in the Gryffindor Common Room.

3.Pansy's jealousy get's worse.


	18. Suffering

**A/N:**

**Bleeding Blue Kunoichi, **Thanks so much, I'm glad you love the story!

**SakuraAlchemist, **Thanks and I'll try to keep up the good work

**My-Lover-Gren-Gren,** yeah I don't think I can put pics up either, I've tried in every way possible but nothing seems to work, Thanks!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18:**** Suffering**

**pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything.  
pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about.  
**and that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.

it's the way that he makes you feel.  
it's the way that he kisses you.  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love. _[2x_

pretty girl... pretty girl...

pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything.  
pretty soon she'll figure out: you can never get him out of your head.

**it's the way that he makes you cry.  
it's the way that he's in your mind.  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love.  
it's the way that he makes you feel.  
it's the way that he kisses you.  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love...**

It's a bit strange that I chose this song really to describe this chapter but after you read this chapter then you'll see why I chose this song...at least I hope you guys will. Also I honestly hope I don't lose my readers after what I put in this chapter, people trust me I have a plan with this, you'll know what I mean after you read this chapter.

* * *

Karina and Draco walked onto the train, hand in hand. They found an empty compartment and sat down. "Nervous?" Draco asked.

"No, you?" She asked looking at him. "No why would I be nervous?" He said.

Karina shrugged. The door opened and Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy walked in and sat down across from Draco and Karina. Pansy gave Karina a dirty look.

"How was your vacation, Draco?" Pansy asked sweetly. Draco raised his sleeve up and showed them the dark mark. They looked impressed and scared at the same time.

"So you're working with.._Him_?" Zabini said quietly. Draco nodded. "He gave me a job, quite an honor really" Draco said calmly.

Karina rolled her eyes. She hated seeing him act like this, as if he's not scared. "Look's like Karina doesn't seem to think so" Pansy said.

Everyone turned to look at her. "I do think it's a honor, but excuse me for being worried for _my _fiance" Karina said coldly. Pansy looked at her, angrily.

There was a knock at the compartment. A second-year ravenclaw stood there. "Uh, Professor Slughorn says he wants to see Blaise Zabini" The ravenclaw said. Zabini got up and left.

It wasn't until a little while later that Zabini came back.

"So what did Slughorn want?" Draco asked.

"He wanted to see who's who" Zabini said.

"Well who did he invite?" Draco asked.

"Some kids, Potter, Longbottom and that Weasely girl" Zabini said.

"Hmph, Saint Potter, and what would he want with Longbottom?" Draco said sneering.

"Well He wanted Potter cause he's the supposed chosen one and I'm guessing he wanted Longbottom cause his parents are famous aurors, tortured to insanity by the cruciatus curse, courteousy of your _lovely _aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange" Pansy said.

The train stopped. "We're here" Karina said getting up from her seat. Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy all left. Karina stayed behind to wait for Draco.

"You go ahead, I need to take care of something." Draco said. Karina nodded. "Okay I'll see you later" Karina said leaving. She headed up to the castle by herself. When she walked into the great hall, the Gryffindors turned to stare at her. Most of the guys gave her a dirty look. She sat down in a empty seat near some second year.

A little while later Draco came in and sat down at the Slytherin table. After the announcements were made, Harry came in. His face was completey bloodly. Karina looked over and saw Draco, who was making nose jokes. _What did you do now? _She thought watching him.

Karina sat there and ate the dinner quietly. None of the gryffindors talked to her. Some of the girls smiled at her but they didn't say anything to her.

Draco watched her sit there by herself. He felt sad for her. He couldn't help but blame himself for her being disowned by the Gryffindors.

Draco got up and walked over to Karina and sat down next to her. Everyone in the great hall looked at them curiously.

"What are you doing?" Karina asked quietly.

"You looked lonely so I thought I'd join you" Draco said smiling at her. The Gryffindors looked angrily. Pansy watched Draco and Karina, her hatred for Karina grew.

A little while later, Proffesor Snape and Proffesor McGonagall walked over to Karina and Draco. "The headmaster would like to see the two of you in his office, after dinner" McGonagall said.

"Why?" Draco asked. "Don't ask questions, Draco just do it" Snape said. They turned and walked away.

"What do you suppose that's about?" Karina asked as they got up from the table. Draco took her hand. "Who bloody knows?" Draco said as they went upstairs.

"Sherbert Lemon" Karina said as they stood in front of the Gargoyle, that guarded Dumbledore's office. It sprang to life and moved out of the way. Draco and Karina walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Dumbledore said. They opened the door and walked in.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy and Miss Harper, Please sit down" Dumbledore said kindly,smiling at them. Draco and Karina sat down in the seats in front Dumbledore's desk.

"Now I'm sure you two are wondering what you two are doing here, well let me get right to the point, you two have been made head boy and head girl" Dumbledore said. Draco snorted.

"I find that hard to believe" Draco muttered. Dumbledore ignored him.

"The heads of your houses will meet you in your common rooms to help you pack and move into the head dormitories, Off you go!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. Draco and Karina got up and walked towards the door.

"Oh and I must say, it seems you two are causing quite a ruckus in the school." Dumbledore said. Karina and Draco turned around to face him. "How so, Sir?" Karina asked.

"A Slytherin and A Gryffindor dating each other, certainly causes a stir amongst the students" Dumbledore said smiling. "Well Good night" He said. Draco and Karina walked down the stairs and saw Professor Mcgonagall standing there.

* * *

"We're moving tonight?" Karina asked. Mcgonagall nodded and said "Yes, let's go to the Gryffindor Common Room, Mr. Malfoy come along as well".

They walked to the common room and went past the fat lady painting. "Professor Mcgonagall?What are.." Hermione said looking up. Everyone stopped talking when they saw Draco standing there in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"What's he doing here?" Ron said getting up and looking angrily at Draco. "Calm down Mr. Weasely, Miss Harper and Mr. Malfoy have been made Head Boy and Girl, we came here to get Miss Harper's things and move her into the head dormitories" Mcgonagall said calmly.

"I'll come up with you professor" Karina said. "No It's alright, I can get your things quicker by myself" Mcgonagall said and she left and went to the girl's dormitory.

Draco walked around the common room, looking around at the decorations. The Gryffindors watched him carefully, as if he was going to steal something.

"The decorations aren't actually that bad" Draco said turning to face Karina. Draco walked over and sat down in the armchair. "Damn, this chair's lumpy." Draco muttered.

"Don't get too comfortable, Malfoy" Fred said.

"Now why would I want to be in this dingy little common room?" Draco said sneering.

"_Draco_" Karina said. Draco just grinned. He loved annonying the Gryffindors. "Don't worry love, I'm just teasing them" Draco said getting up from the armchair and walking over to Karina.

"That's stupid since you're a slytherin surrounded by several angry Gryffindors who won't hesitate in hexing you" George said.

"Hex me and you'll have to deal with Karina, and trust me she's more trouble then it's worth" Draco said.

"Stop bothering them" Karina said lazily. Professor Mcgonagall came down with Karina's truck, which was moving on it's own. "Well let's go" Mcgonagall said. Karina and Draco nodded and followed McGonagall as she left.

They went down to the Slytherin Common Room and got Draco's stuff. Pansy looked like she was about to cry when she saw Draco moving out of the Slytherin's common room. Draco and Karina moved into their new rooms which were across the hall from each other. Once Mcgonagall and Snape were gone, Draco went over to Karina's room.

* * *

"Well this oughta be interesting" Draco said leaning againest the door with his hands in his pockets. "Yeah" Karina said as she put her books away.

"You know what I thought of?" Draco said. "What?" Karina asked looking up at him.

"Late night visits" Draco said grinning. Karina just shook her head and laughed. "Maybe some other night, right now I just want to go to sleep" She said. "Fine, night" Draco said kissing her on the cheek and he went to his room.

The next day, they went down to the Great hall, for breakfest, holding hands. The Gryffindors watched them sit down at the Slytherin table and eat and laugh together. They watched them hold hands as they got up to leave.

"Karina!" Ginny called. Draco and Karina walked over to the Gryffindor table. "We were thinking that we should hang out, sort of like a girl's get-together, at your dormitory" Hermione said awkwardly. She felt weird talking to Karina with Draco by her side.

"Uh yeah sure, how about my room, tonight, around 8?" Karina said smiling. Ginny and Hermione smiled back and nodded. "Come on" Draco muttered. Draco and Karina went upstairs to class.

Class had boring as usual. They didn't get that much homework,thankfully. Karina hurried back to her dorm and cleaned up the room. Draco had skipped dinner to go do something so Karina didn't go either, which left plenty of time for her to take care of the room and get it ready. At 8 o'clock sharp, she heard a knock on her door. Karina went over and opened it. She saw Ginny, Hermione, Katie and Angelina standing there, smiling.

"Hey! Good to see you all" Karina said hugging each of them as they came into the room. They spent an hour talking about school and gossiping like girls do. Karina heard Draco's door slam. _He's back! _Karina thought.

"Uh, can you all excuse me for a moment?" Karina said getting up. They all nodded at her. She went out of her room and knocked on Draco's door. He opened it. Karina walked in and he closed the door.

"Are you okay?" Karina asked. She noticed he didn't look so well and he was clearly upset about something. "Yeah..I'm fine...I just want to be left alone right now" Draco said not looking at her as he paced around the room.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "Listen! I said I'm fine!" Draco said loudly. He had never raised his voice to her before. "Fine" Karina said quietly and she left, slamming the door.

* * *

For the rest of the month, Draco and Karina bearly got to see each other and when they did, Draco was agitated and angry. He didn't smile or laugh anymore.

One day, Karina was in the libarary, studying for her potions exam, when Ron came over to her. "So where's your little boyfriend?" He asked. Karina looked up from her book. She wasn't in the mood for this. "I don't know" Karina muttered.

"I told you he'd leave you, but you had to go and chose him over your friends, look's like it's come back to bite you" Ron said, with a sneer almost exactly like Draco's. Hermione came rushing over.

"Ron leave her alone!" Hermione said. "Yeah Weasely, leave her alone!" Draco said from behind Ron, who turned around to look at him.

"Fine, he may not have left you now, but he will..eventually" Ron said quietly and he walked away. "I'm sorry about him, Karina" Hermione said.

"It's alright I'm used to it" Karina said. Hermione nodded and went after ron.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked as he sat down across from her. "I'm fine..the question is are you?" Karina asked. He didn't look the same. He looked paler and more tired now.

"I'm fine, can you stop asking me that?" Draco said hotly. "Fine! Don't tell me what's wrong" Karina said angrily as she got up and left.

Draco watched her storm out. _If I told her what I was doing, she would never forgive and besides if she knew and tried to warn them, the Dark lord would hurt her _Draco thought.

* * *

Winter had finally come. The Hogwarts grounds were white with snow and the Great hall was already decorated for Christmas. Karina had found that Draco wasn't going home for christmas, so she stayed behind as well, hoping that she might get to spend time with him. But Draco avoided her as much as he could.

On Christmas day, Karina woke up to find a gift from Draco in front of her door. She opened the gift and saw a diamond bracelet inside along with a note. _I'm sorry but I won't be able to spend Christmas day with you, I hope you like the gift...Draco. _As beautiful as the bracelet was, she didn't want it. She would rather Draco was there with her instead of that bracelet.

Later that night, Draco laid in his bed. _I need to protect her, by the end of this year, if i suceed at my task, I'd have to leave the school and that would mean leaving Karina instead. It would be so much easier if she hated him, I need to get her to hate me_ Draco thought.

* * *

For the rest of the month, Draco did everything he could to get her to hate him. He pushed her away, he ignored her, he was rude to her. But nothing worked._ Damn her and her stubborness, If I want her to hate me I need to hurt her in the worst way possible because the sooner I end it then she can still have time to get her old life back, to get her friends back. _Draco thought. The next day, he went down to the great hall for Breakfast and saw Karina waiting for him outside the great hall, like usual.

"Draco.." Karina said as she went over to hug him. But he pushed past her and went into the great hall. "Draco!" Karina yelled. He didn't turn around and stop, instead he headed straight for the Slytherin table. He grabbed Pansy, who looked suprised that he was even near her, and he kissed her. He had to make it look as passionate as possible, the more it looked that way, the more Karina would hate him. _God she kisses like a dog _Draco thought, disgusted. They broke apart. Pansy looked like someone had knocked her over with a frying pan.

Draco turned to look back at Karina. She looked heartbroken and more hurt then he had ever seen her. There were tears in her eyes. She was shaking. Half the students in the Great hall stood up, waiting for Karina to blow up.

She opened her mouth but no sound came out. "Look's like he wants me instead of you" Pansy said mockingly. Draco felt sick to his stomach but he had to be as cruel as possible, so he put his arms around Pansy's waist and pulled her close to him. Karina's worst nightmare was coming to life, right before her very eyes. She stormed out of the great hall, with tears streaming down her face. Hermione, Ginny, Angelina and Katie followed her upstairs.

"Karina open the door! Karina come on!" Ginny yelled as they stood outside Karina's room. They had been standing there, banging on the door, for almost an hour. Draco came into the corridor and stopped and stared at them.

"Are you happy now Malfoy?" Hermione asked angrily. _No I'm not happy, you blasted idiot, but it had to be done _Draco thought. He narrowed his eyes and sneered at them. "She should've seen it coming" Draco said coldly. He went into his room and slammed the door. He could hear her trashing her room and screaming. Suddenly all the noise stopped and he could only hear sobbing. She was crying, hysterically. "It had to be done, She'll never forgive but it's better this way" Draco said to himself as he sat on the floor with his back againest the door.

* * *

Yes I know, I'm evil, I've screwed up the harmonius(spelling correct?) pairing that is Draco and Karina but I swear I have a plan with all of this. So did the Song I chose, fit the chapter?

Will Karina forgive Draco?Did he do the right thing?Are Pansy and Draco dating now?No they're not dating now or ever in this story, I wouldn't be so cruel as to put those two together.

Since i can't put pics up as teasers i'll have to give you guys regular teasers:

1. Karina threatens to stab a fork in someone

2.Some of the Gryffindors forgive her for going out with Draco

The next chapter won't have as much drama as this one but the chapter after that will finally have something happen between Draco and Karina (most of you will be asking what took me so long to make that happen).


	19. Lies & Confessions

**KismetlovesYYHandDraco, **I'm glad you think so! Thanks so much!

**My-Lover-Gren-Gren, **lol don't worry they'll be fine, but the story has to have some ups and downs or else it wouldn't be interesting. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 19: Lies and Confessions **

_That stupid, lying, cheating evil bastard! _Karina thought as she sat on the floor in her room. The entire room was completey trashed, thanks to the rage she was in. _He couldn't have meant that, he couldn't want her _She thought. She felt so confused, so hurt and angry. "No bloody point in wasting my time crying over him" She muttered angrily as she got up from the floor.

"Scourifgy" She said as she flicked her wand. The room looked spotless, as if it was never even lived in. That night Karina ended up crying herself to sleep.

* * *

Morning had came and Karina got dressed. She stepped outside her room to leave and saw Draco come out. He stared at her. Karina turned her back to him to lock her door and she left him standing there. Halfway down the flight of stairs, she heard someone calling her name. Karina turned around and saw Ginny running towards her. "Hey I thought that was you!" Ginny said smiling.

"Yeah it is me" Karina said, smiling weakly. They walked down the stairs and went into the Great hall. Several students turned to stare at Karina, who looked at the ground as she walked to the Gryffindor table with Ginny.

"So what are you going to do today?" Ginny asked as they ate breakfast. "I'm going to go study a bit and maybe take a walk" Karina said as she played with her food. She looked up and saw Draco coming into the Great hall, with Pansy trailing behind him. _Pathetic bitch _Karina thought as she watched Pansy fawn over Draco.

"Won-won!" Lavender said as she came into the great hall. She ran to hug ron, who looked extremely embrassed. Several of the students sniggered. Lavender and Ron sat down across from Ginny and Karina. It wasn't until the sixth time that Lavender called Ron, Won-Won, that Karina finally spoke up. "Oh shut up! I swear to god if I hear you say Won-Won one more time I will shove this fork up your--" Karina yelled angrily. She got interupted by Ginny. "Karina!" Ginny said. She looked suprised and was grinning at her. The entire Gryffindor table and most of the slytherins turned to look at her, including Draco and Pansy. Karina got up and stormed out of the dining hall.

She went up to her room and slammed her door. _There's no point in getting so worked up about this it's bloody pointless _Karina thought as she paced around her room.

* * *

**A/N **yeah I'm going to skip alot here, since I don't want to bore you guys with filler chapters about how Draco and Karina don't talk to each other and stuff.

* * *

Karina spent the rest of the school year, trying get back as much of her old life as she could. Harry, Fred and George had forgiven her for going out with Draco. She had most of her friends back. But she didn't feel happy. She felt as if a part of her was missing.

It was the final week of the school year. One night, She couldn't fall asleep so she got up and went out of her room. She stood there staring at Draco's door. _So much for late night visits_ She thought. She turned and went up the corridor to the balcony.

On the balcony, she had a full view of the lake and the mountains. It all looked so beautiful in the moon light. "Couldn't sleep?" Draco asked.

Karina turned around and saw him standing there, shirtless, his hands in his pockets. He was leaning againest the balcony door. "Yeah, you?" She asked as she turned to look back at the lake.

"No, I felt like taking a final look at the lake before I leave" He said quietly as he stood next to her.

"We're going to be back next year so it's not like you'll never see it again" Karina said.

"No, you'll be back next year, I won't" He said, looking at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked eyeing the dark mark on his arm. "Yeah it's because of that" He said catching her eye.

"Consider this my good-bye" He said turning to leave. "Is that why you did it?" She asked turning to look at him.

He looked at her, over his shoulder. "Did what?" He asked.

"You know what?" She said bitterly. "You mean Pansy?No I did that because I wanted to, A Slytherin and a Gryffindor can't be together" He said.

"You're lying" She said fiercly. She was right, he was lying, he never wanted any of it to happen but it was easier this way. She had gotten her old life back, she had her friends back. "No I'm not" He said.

"Yes you are, I think you did all of that crap, because you knew you would have to leave the school and leave me, so you figured that the easy way out was to hurt me, and what better way to hurt me then to have me see you with Pansy, but don't you think it was a little obvious when you kissed _her _in front of the entire school?If you were trying to make me hate you, you didn't suceed" She said angrily. Every thing she had been holding in for the past months was pouring out.

"You still love me?" He asked quietly. He wanted nothing more then for her to say yes but if she said no then it would make leaving easier. "yes" She said exasperately.

_No she can't! _He thought _She needs to hate me _.

"You're an idiot, you keep holding on to something that's already gone, Malfoys don't fall in love with Gryffindors." He said vehemently. He hated himself for saying this to her, for hurting her like this.

"Yeah well then you're one crappy malfoy" She said lazily.

"What?You think I love you?" He asked.

"Hah! Please, I don't love you" Draco said coldly. She still looked calm. _She doesn't believe me _He thought.

"I think you do, so stop acting like you don't because when you say that you're not hurting me, I've known you for all these years, I know when you're lying, I know you and how you think, so if you really think you're saving me from some unbelivable emotional pain by treating me like this, then you're sadly mistaken because nothing can hurt me more then the pain that I'm already feeling, so there is nothing you can do that will hurt me anymore" Karina said fiercly. He looked taken aback. _Bloody pointless, she's stubborn and isn't giving up_ He thought.

"When are you leaving?" She asked quietly. "Tommorow night" He said. She nodded. "Fine" Karina said, biting her lip to prevent herself from falling apart in front of him. She walked past him and went back into her room. She leaned againest the door and started sobbing.

He leaned againest the wall near her door, and listened to her, crying. It broke his heart to hear her cry, to know that it was because of him that she was in this pain. He had lied when he said he didn't love her, he knew that she knew he was lying. _There's nothing I can do to fix this, and there's no reason to try since I'm leaving anyway _He thought, sighing.

* * *

Don't you just wish that these two could just work things out?Well, in the next chapter, they do, but it's kinda bittersweet since Draco is leaving. You'll see what I mean when you read the next chapter, which is honestly going to be one of my favorite chapters to write in this entire story so far!

I honestly don't even want to give spoilers since I'm so excited about this next chapter, but I will say this and only this: Late Night Visit ( think you know what happens? I honestly don't know if I can get more obvious about it but check out the next chapter to find out what happens!)

Also the song that I put in the previous chapter was called Pretty Girl by Sugarcult.


	20. This is all I want to feel tonight

**Chapter 20****: This is all I want to feel tonight**

* * *

**A/N: **This story starts on Draco's final night at the castle, so enjoy!

* * *

Karina spent the entire day in her room. She had thought it over in every possible way. She sighed as she looked out the window. The sun had just set. Karina went over to her dresser and looked at herself in the mirror. She smoothed the nightgown. It was black, had a v-neck and was extremely short. Her hair was dark and somewhat curly. With one final glance at herself in the mirror, she turned around and walked out of her room.

Karina knocked on Draco's door. He opened it and looked her up and down, stunned. "Mind if I come in? Thanks!" She said walking past him, not waiting for him to answer her. He closed the door.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he sat down in the armchair. "Well you told me that you were leaving tonight so I thought I'd come and say good-bye" Karina said as she stood in front of him. He looked at her. "Why are you wearing that?" Draco asked.

"What?Don't you like it?" She asked. He looked down at the floor, as if he wasn't worthy of being in her presence. She sat down on her knees and looked him in the eye.

"You shouldn't be here" He said quietly. "Yeah but I want to be here" She said. _I want to be here with you, more than anything _She thought.

She leaned in and kissed him softly. He took comfort in this. "Karina...don't do this" He whispered. But she wasn't listening to him anymore, she didn't care. She slithered into his lap like a snake and put her arms around his neck. He kept his hands at his sides, as if he was afraid to touch her. She kissed him repeatedly. Each kiss made his resisting more and more pointless.

He kissed her, more passionately then he ever had kissed her before. When they broke apart their breath was ragged. She ran her hands down his chest. "You're foolish to give up your innocence" He said quietly.

"Innocence and Virginity aren't the same thing and besides, you know better then anyone that the last thing i am is innocent" She said smiling. He kissed her again. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

The next thing she knew they were on his bed, kissing. In one quick move, she was on top of him. Karina took off his shirt, eagerly. She kissed his lips, then his neck and then ran her lips on his chest. He gave a deep moan. He was losing control, because of her. He took her by her wrists and flipped her over so that she was underneath him.

He kissed her and then ran his tongue along her neck and her chest. She trembled at this. Draco slipped off the nightgown and tossed it on the floor. Her body was sleek and curvy. He pressed his lips againest one her nipples and ran his tongue over it repeatedly. She moaned, suprised at the pleasure that she was getting from that. She tugged at his belt, getting it off, and then going for his pants. She threw the pants on the floor.

She laid back and looked at him. Her arms came around his neck as he kissed her, softly and sensuously. He took his lips away from her's. She kept her eyes closed and her body stiffened. "Karina...look at me" He whispered. She opened her eyes and looked at him, the hazel met the grey. "Are you afraid?" He asked quietly kissing her shoulder and then her neck. "a little" she whispered quietly.

"I'll stop if you want to, I'm not going to hurt you" He said softly. He would have to hurt her, she knew that, but she wasn't afraid of anything, with him. "No, i don't want you to stop" She said pulling him in and kissing him. He slid his hands down to her hips and slipped off her panties, throwing down on the floor along with the rest of their clothes.

He ran his lips down her neck and to her chest. She moaned, which turned him on even more. He gripped her hips and looked into her eyes, as if asking are you sure?. Karina nodded and then all of sudden, she felt a stab of pain. She whimpered from how much it hurt. And then as quickly as the pain had come, it was gone and all she felt was a level of pleasure that she had never felt before. She felt lost in it, in him. She couldn't help but moan and call his name repeatedly. "i..love..you.." He whispered into her ear, breathing heavily. She wasn't his first but she was still better then any other girl he had ever slept with.

---------------------------- (well you guys know what happens :D ,lol )

* * *

Karina curled up againest him, as he put his arm around her. "I didn't know it could be...like that" She said.

"Well being so talented i've probably ruined you for anyone else" He said grinning. She looked up at him and laughed. "Luckily there won't be anyone else, so I'll remain unruined." She said smiling at him. The grin on his face disappeared. "Karina..we talked about this...I told you not to keep holding on to.." He said quietly.

"Don't...please don't, just let me enjoy while I still can" She said, putting her arms across his chest. "I love you" He said running his fingers through her hair. "I love you too" Karina said, sighing.

They just laid there for awhile, just enjoying being so close to each other. Draco looked over at the clock on his dresser. _Damn _He thought. He sat up in the bed and Karina looked at him. "I need to go" He said quietly, not turning to look at her.

"Now?" she said calmly. "Yeah, now" He said getting up and putting his clothes back on. Karina sat up in the bed, her hair spilling over her shoulders and her breasts. She watched him, walk over to the dresser and take something out.

"I got you this, it is...well it _was _supposed to be your engagement ring, but i think that considering the circumstances that our wedding will be postponed." He said sitting down on the bed and opening a box, revealing a large diamond ring. Karina picked up the ring and put it on her finger.

"I'm sorry" He said quietly. Karina looked up at him, confused. "I'm sorry that i'm leaving you, i'm sorry that i hurt you so much, I'm sorry that I made you cry all those times, I'm sorry that I.." He said but karina interupted him. "Don't apologize! I tried to imagine so many scenarios of you doing the most evil things and in none of them could I hate you, I will love you no matter what you do, yeah you made me cry but I never stopped loving you, so don't think you can do anything to change the way I feel about you" She said stroking his hair.

He kissed her softly. "I need to go" He said leaning his brow againest her's. She nodded. "I love you" He said getting up.

"I love you too." She whispered. He kept his back to her and walked to the door. He hestitated for a moment and then walked out the door.

* * *

Finally they do it, about damn time! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Like I said this was a bittersweet reunion. In the next chapter, Karina starts to fall apart and she learns of what Draco did, but does she stay true to her word and still love him no matter what?

If you guys want to give me reviews, constructive criticism, etc, I'd be glad!


	21. When You're Gone

**Liz, **thanks, I'm glad you like it!

**Ember Riddle,** lol yeah that's what I was going for, trust me it's even sadder when you listen to the song that the chapter is inspired by (Tonight and the rest of my life by nina gordon), I did that as I reread the previous chapter and it made me kinda cry (I think it was because of the song though)

**My-Lover-Gren-Gren**, yeah I know it was Sev and Dumbledore but Karina will only find out about it being sev not dumbledore. yes Draco is awesome (he's my fave character in the HP series).

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21: ****When You're Gone**

**Chapter inspired by When You're Gone by Avril Lavinge**

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

I never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
They lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah Yeah

All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you  
mMm

* * *

Karina watched him walk out the door. She sat there for a few minutes and then just fell on the bed, crying hysterically. She buried her face in the pillow. It smelled like him, which made her cry even more. Karina had tried to hold herself together in front of him, tried not to break down in front of him. _It would've been pointless to beg him not to go, not to leave me _She thought.

Her head was pounding from how much she had been crying. It broke her heart to see him walk out the door. After what seemed like years, she got up from the bed and put her clothes back on. She walked over to his dresser and opened one of the drawers. Karina pulled out a black sweater and put it on. It smelled like him. She looked at his dresser and saw an empty picture frame. There used to be a photo of Draco and her in the picture frame. _He took the picture with him _She thought.

Tears started falling again. She leaned againest the dresser and slid down to the floor, crying. She curled up, like a child, againest the dresser and was bawling. Karina could hardly breath and thought she might choke on her own tears.

She picked herself up and walked slowly to the door. She put her hand on the door-knob and took one final look at the room, and walked out.

* * *

Karina had woken up to screams. She quickly put on jeans and a sweater, Draco's sweater. She ran down to the great hall and saw people were outside crowding around something. _Oh god please don't let it be Draco _She thought as she frantically pushed through the crowd. She finally saw what everyone was looking at, Dumbledore, dead. "Oh, my god" She whispered, gasping. She saw Seamus and Dean standing there, sad. "Dean, where are Hermione and Ginny?" She asked nervously.

"I saw them go to the hospital wing" Seamus said. Karina run up to the Hospital Wing. She saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, The Twins, Fleur and several of the teachers including their former Defense againest the dark arts teacher, Professor Lupin.

"What happend?" She said running towards them. The next thing she knew she was pinned againest a wall and had a wand pointed in her face. "Ron! Let her go" Hermione yelled.

"Where did he go?" Ron asked ignoring Hermione. Everyone was staring at them, waiting for Karina's answer. "Who?Where did who go?" Karina asked confused.

"You know who, that blasted bastard fiance of your's" Ron said angrily. "I don't know where he went, I swear" She said bearly getting the words out as Ron pressured his grip on her neck.

Lupin pulled Ron off of her. "That's enough" Lupin said quietly. Karina gripped her neck, leaning againest the wall, breathless.

"Did he do this?Did Draco do this?" She asked as she looked over at Bill who was bloodied-up. "No, that was done by Fenrir Greyback. Draco let the death eaters in" Lupin said.

Karina stood there, shocked. "...And Dumbledore?" She asked quietly. "That's was Snape's doing" Hermione said.

"The death eaters got in, thanks to your loving fiance, and they got into a fight with some of us, Malfoy cornered Dumbledore but didn't attack him, just disarmed him, but then Snape came and...killed dumbledore, then he and Malfoy ran for it" Ginny said.

"You knew he was a death eater?" Harry asked quietly. Karina nodded. "yeah, he got the dark mark on his arm over the summer and showed it to me a couple of times, he said he had to do it, that if he didn't do it then everyone he cared about would be killed" Karina said remembering the first time she saw the dark mark on his arm.

"Don't try and justify what he did!" Ron said fiercly.

"I'm not trying to justify anything, i'm just telling you what i know" Karina said angrily.

"And let me guess, you're still standing by him" Ron asked standing up from his seat.

"Yes I am" She said definately.

"I knew it!That's why you're wearing his sweater" Ron said pointing at the sweater.

"How'd you know it was his?" Karina asked confused.

"I can smell his bloody cologne from here" Ron said.

"Sorry about that" Karina muttered.

"Yeah well, you know what, I don't think anybody wants the girlfriend of a death-eater around, so just leave Karina" Ron said.

"Fine" She said as she turned and walked away. She stopped as she got to the door and looked at them over her shoulder.

"He's not all bad, you know, he does have a good side" Karina said and she walked out the door.

* * *

So she's sticking by her man, yay!!! ...but when will she see him again?I'm going to post the next chapter maybe by thrusday since I need to start getting some stuff for school, so please be patient! 


	22. The Wedding Day

**Chapter 21:The Wedding Day**

* * *

****

**BrinaaBean, **Well thank you!I'm glad you think my writing has evolved since the first chapter! I checked out your story and reviewed it, it's really good!

**Snuffles-Sweetie, **Thanks! Yeah he is being a bit of a bastard, but I honestly think that he would dislike Malfoy the most, cuz of all the stuff Draco's done to Hermione and how Draco call's Ron poor and stuff.

**My-Lover-Gren-Gren, **lol well I'm glad you liked the chapter!

* * *

(Chapter continues 3 months after Dumbledore's death, Karina is living alone in London and hasn't returned to Hogwarts).

Karina laid in bed, feeling groggy and tired. She sighed and sat up in bed. She looked at the calender that was on her wall. _October 2nd...the wedding day, our wedding day _Karina thought. She got up and got dressed. The apartment was a loft-apartment and had 3 rooms in it. One room was supposed to be her's and draco's and the other two were supposed to be for their future kids. Something that might not ever happen now.

With a final glance at the calender, Karina disapparated.

* * *

"Young Mistress, what are you doing here?" Lulu said walking towards Karina who was standing at the foot of the stairs in Harper Manor. "I came to pick something up" Karina said giving Lulu a weak smile.

Lulu bowed and _popped _out of the room. Karina went upstairs and to her room. It looked the same as it did when she used to live here. She walked to her closet and opened it.

In the closet, there was a long, flowing wedding dress hanging there in the empty closet. Karina took it off the hanger and pressed it againest herself, as she looked into the mirror. She put the dress on and then walked downstairs and went outside.

_This is the way, today should've gone, there shoud've been servers and caterers bustling around, carrying trays, the guests should've been outside seated and waiting, Draco should've been standing at the front of the altar with the minister, not being god-knows-where with the Dark Lord, Mother should've been here probably fussing over the way the pavillon was decorated. _Karina thought as she walked down the stone stairs that lead to where the decorated pavillon would've been. Instead Karina was alone, there were no servers, no caterers, no guests, her mother wasn't here, fussing over the way the pavillon, and most importantly, Draco wasn't here.

She walked towards where the decorated pavillon would've been, and then up towards where the altar, where she and Draco would've said their "I do's", would've been. Karina stood there, at where the altar should've been, with tears streaming down her face, and she closed her eyes, imagining her and Draco getting married, in front of everyone that they knew.

Little did Karina know that she wasn't alone. Draco stood, hidden behind the trees and bushes, watching her stand there and cry. He wanted nothing more then to run over there and hold her as she cried, but if he did that then it would make leaving her, again, more difficult then watching her for afar. _I figured she'd come here _He thought, watching her brush away her tears.

He watched her turn around and walk away, from where the altar would've been.

* * *

It was raining outside and when Karina came back to her apartment she was soaking wet from the rain. There were no lights on in the apartment, she had prefered it that way. She walked into her bedroom and hung up the dress on a hanger in her closet. She turned the light on and turned around to see Draco sitting on the bed. "Hello, love" He said smiling.

She thought she was imagining it. He couldn't really be here. "Draco?" Karina asked confused. He stood up and walked over to her.

"Yes?" He said smiling._ It really is him!_ Karina thought. She smiled at him and jumped at him, making him almost lose his balance. "I missed you so much" She said quietly as she held him tightly. Draco put his arms around her. "I missed you too" He said.

She leaned back and looked at him. "I saw you, at the manor." He said. "Why were you there?" She asked confused.

"Same reason you were there" He said smiling.

Karina grinned. She leaned in and kissed him. He leaned his forehead againest her's, after the kiss. "How long can you stay?" She asked quietly. "For awhile" He said, kissing her softly. She ran her hands across his chest and took the wet cloak off of him. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her in, moving backwards towards the bed. They fell on it, kissing passionately and tearing each other's clothes off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karina laid there, curled up againest Draco. "Draco?" She said sitting up. He opened his eyes and said "Yeah?".

"..you're going to leave again, aren't you?" She asked quietly. He sat up and looked at her, sadly. "I have to..I'm sorry but you know.." He said. Karina just nodded, tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's not the fact that you're leaving, that makes me sad, it's the fact that...I don't know when I'm going to get to see you again" She said. Her voice was sad and tears were running down her face. His heart was breaking, watching her sit there and cry. He knew that she cried everyday for him. He wished that she didn't, that she would let go.

"you'll see me again" He said softly, wiping her tears away. They sat there in silence, for a few moments. "I'm scared for you" She whispered. He put his arms around.

"Don't be scared, i'll be fine" He said.

"I find that hard to believe" She muttered. He smiled at her. "I'll be fine, now you have to promise me that you won't cry so much" He said kissing her on the cheek He got dressed. "I'll try but you just be careful" Karina said, sad to see him go.

"I will, I love you" He said kissing her. "I love you too" She said smiling at him.

"Bye" He said putting his cloak back on. "Bye" She said quietly. He disapparated out. Karina laid back in the bed, trying to not cry.

* * *

aww they saw each other again!Alright I honestly feel like skipping all the way to what happens during the battle at Hogwarts(which happens in Deathly Hallows) mainly, because I have absolutely nothing big planned for the story up until then and I get bored writing filler chapters so i can just imagine how you guys might feel reading them.

So the next chapter will start at when the big showdown in deathly hallows happens, whose side will Karina be on?With Draco and the deatheaters?Or againest him and the deatheaters?Will Karina survive the battle?Will Draco survive the battle?Find out in the next chapter, which i will post probably either late tommorow or mid-friday.


	23. In The End

**Chapter 23: In The End**

**This will be the last chapter (besides the epilogue/19 years later thing). I am however planning to write a sequel to this story, but i'll talk more about that in the A/N at the end of this chapter.For now I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Also, I felt kinda weird writing the fight/dueling scenes and I kept laughing at myself while writing them, since i didn't really know what to put there, so I'm sorry if they're a bit dodgy.**

* * *

_8 months later (June/Day of Showdown at Hogwarts which happens in Deathly Hallows)_, _Karina is staying at the Hog's Head, since she knew that there would Death Eaters stationed near Hogwarts, so she went there hoping to see Draco, who she hasn't seen in months._

Karina laid on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. She heard a commotion downstairs. _What now? _She thought getting up from the bed and taking her wand. She slammed the door and hurried downstairs.

"George?Fred?What are you doing here?" She asked confused. They were the last two people she was excepting to see. "Karina" Ginny said coming out of nowhere.

"Ginny! What's going on?" Karina asked as she walked to Ginny and hugged her.

"You haven't heard? Harry's back! We're going to fight!" Ginny said excitedly. _Finally some action around here _Karina thought.

"wait, fighting?" She asked.

"Yeah, Fighting" George said. Karina sighed. _So it's finally here. Good Vs Evil _Karina thought.

"I'm coming with you" She said,determined. "You're not going to come with us and then ditch us to fight on Malfoy's side" Fred said fiercly.

"No, I'm coming with you, and I'm fighting to get Draco back" Karina said staring at Fred.

"Fine, do you have your wand?" George asked.

"Yeah but hold on, I need to get something."Karina said. She ran back up to her room and walked over to her dresser. On the dresser was, a picture of her and Draco, it was copy of the one that Draco took when he left Hogwarts. She took a final look at it, folded it up and put in her pocket.

"Okay I'm ready to go" Karina said when she came back downstairs. The twins nodded and started to lead the way through the portrait.

* * *

A little while later, Karina saw a light ahead and heard voices. "We're here" Fred said as he stepped out of the portrait. The room was crowded with Karina's old classmates. Everyone turned and looked at her.

"What's she doing here?" Lavender asked. "She's on our side" George said lazily.

"Why are you here?" Ron said walking up to Karina and looking down at her. "I am here because Voldemort has Draco and I'm getting him back, now if you have a problem with that, then we can sort this out later, but in case you haven't noticed there's a war going on and we have to go into battle" Karina said. Everyone stopped talking. They knew that she was right.

Ron loosened up a bit. "Besides don't tell me you thought I'd miss this" Karina said grinning. She walked over to Hermione and hugged her too. "Good to see you" Karina said quietly.

"Yeah you too" Hermione said smiling. "Professor Mcgonagall wants us all in the Great Hall" Neville said coming back into the room.

Everyone filed out of the room and went into the Great Hall, which was more crowded then Karina had ever seen it.

"Tonight, Lord Voldemort will be coming, if you wish to stay and fight then you may, However if you wish to leave, then you will be led out of the school" Mcgonagall said. Suddenly a booming voice filled the silence.

"I know Harry Potter is at Hogwarts, I am coming, and I know you are planning to fight, Resistance is futile, if you fight you will lose. You have until midnight to give me Potter" Lord Voldemort said loudly. Everyone looked terrified.

"But Potter's there" Pansy screamed pointing at Harry. The slytherins rushed over but the rest of the students stood in front of Harry, their wands drawn. "Yes thank you for pointing that out Miss Parkinson" Mcgonagall said stiffly "Now if you and the rest of your house will go, you will be led out of the school".

Karina walked over to Pansy, who was suprised to see her there. In one quick move, Karina punched Pansy in the face and sent her flying. Pansy laid on the floor when she looked up, Karina saw that Pansy's whole face was bloody. "That was for kissing my fiance" Karina said and she turned back around and walked back to where she was perviously standing. Every single girl looked at her, grinning.

* * *

After the Slytherin's were escorted out, the students were all dispatched into groups. Karina was put with Fred and George, watching the entrances. "You ready to go?" George asked.

Karina nodded and said "Yeah I'm good to go". Then suddenly, they heard a huge noise. "They're here early?" Karina asked grabbing her wand.

"Must've thought they could suprise us by coming early" Fred said. As if out of nowhere, Karina saw several death eaters coming. "They're here!" Karina screamed. Spells came shooting out. Karina found herself dueling with a death eater known as Dolohov. "Avada Kedva.." Dolohov shouted but his wand shot out of his hand. "Expelliarmus" Karina shouted.

She could see Fred, George, and Percy all fighting and then suddenly she saw Fred fall. "No!" Karina shouted running over to them. George and Percy were on the ground, clutching Fred's life-less body. A spell nearly hit Percy. "Go, get him out of here, I'll cover of you" Karina screamed to them. They grabbed Fred and ran.

"Stupefy!" She shouted, and she saw one of the Death Eaters go down. _All hell's broken loose _Karina thought as she ran through the Great Hall, looking for Draco. She suddenly heard screams.

"Harry!" Several people yelled as they gathered at the entrance of the great hall.

* * *

Karina pushed her way through the crowd and saw the death eaters lined up, Voldemort in the center and next to him was Hagrid holding a lifeless Harry. "NO!" Karina yelled. After that everything was a blur. The next thing Karina knew, she was dueling Bellatrix Lestrange, alongside Luna, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Filthy Blood Traitor! You were never worthy to marry my nephew" Bellatrix yelled at Karina, as she shot off spells.

That hurt, to hear someone say that. "You loathsome evil pathetic bitch! _Crucio _" Karina yelled. Bellatrix almost got hit, but the spell still missed her.

"Ooh little Karina knows how to play" Bellatrix said mockingly. Bellatrix sent a spell at Ginny, who was lucky to not get hit by it.

"Not my daughter, you bitch!" Mrs. Weasely said as she came at Bellatrix. They started to duel and in mere minutes, Bellatrix was dead. Voldemort screamed and pointed his wand at Mrs Weasely.

"Protego!" Harry shouted. _He's alive?! _Karina thought, stunned. Everyone stopped fighting when they saw Harry, they moved out of the way as Voldemort and Harry circled each other.

* * *

"You're still alive" Voldemort said watching Harry carefully.

"Clearly, look's like you've tried to kill me and the one time you actually succeed, I still end up alive, you never learn, Riddle" Harry said. Everyone in the Great Hall stood at the side, holding their breath, watching Voldemort and Harry.

"You dare.." Voldemort said. "Yes I dare, you killed Severus Snape, for absolutely no reason, he was never your's and he was never the true holder of the elder wand, another mistake of your's" Harry said fiercly.

"He killed Dumbledore, that makes him the owner of the elder wand, and I killed him so I posses it now" Voldemort said.

"The elder wand was never his, he and Dumbledore had planned to kill Dumbledore for months before he actually died" Harry said.

"Then who possesed the elder wand?" Voldermort asked, in a patornizing tone.

"The true holder of the elder wand was Draco Malfoy" Harry said. Voldemort looked shocked, but he immediatly looked back at Harry blankly.

"No problem, once I kill you, I'll attend to Draco" Voldemort said. Karina stepped forward but felt Ginny pull her back. She looked at Ginny, who just shook her head.

"That would be pointless since I disarmed Malfoy, months ago, which makes me the true holder of the Elder wand, another flaw in your supposedly perfect plan" Harry said.

* * *

Then out of nowhere, Voldemort's wand shot out a green light and Harry's shot out a red light. Karina turned her head away from how bright everything was. Then She heard a thud. Karina turned around and looked to see what had happend. Voldemort was...dead. The crowd cheered and people ran down to hug Harry.

After Voldemort's body was moved, people were running around, hugging each other, smiling and they all looked relieved. Karina looked around and didn't see Draco. _No, He can't be.. _Karina thought with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Uh, Luna, have you seen Draco, anywhere?" Karina said stopping Luna, who smiled at her and said "Yeah, he's in the great hall".

"He's alive?" Karina asked. Luna nodded her head. "Thank you so much!" Karina said. She turned and ran to the Great Hall. She stopped at the entrance and looked around until she saw what she was searching for.

"Draco!" Karina screamed. Most of the people turned to stare at her. Draco turned around and looked at her. He couldn't believe that she was even here. Karina ran towards him and hugged him, tightly. He grinned and spun her around.

"What are you doing here?" He asked looking at her. Her eyes were shining with joy. "I fought, god you have no idea how happy I am right now!" She said smiling and hugging him again.

"You fough.." Draco said but he decided to drop the subject and kissed her. "I love you" He said.

"I love you too!" She asked looking at him. His face was dirty, his cloak was ripped and his hair was messed up. "Draco, I.." She said but she was speechless. It felt so good to hear her say his name and to see her smile at him, the way she was smiling at him right now.

"I know" He said quietly and kissed her. He put his arm around her and they started walking out of the great hall. Several people stared at them. Hermione looked at them and smiled.

"You know, I believe you owe me something" He said smiling at her. Karina looked at him, confused.

"What?" She asked.

"your hand in marriage" Draco said. Karina laughed. They could finally get married. _Look's I'm getting my happy ending after all _Karina thought.

* * *

**Epilogue/19 years later**

"Mom, is it true that if I don't get into Slytherin that Grandfather will disown me?" Scorpius asked nervously. Karina looked at him and smiled. "No, he won't" Karina said.

"It's true, he won't, as long as you don't get into Gryffindor...or Hufflepuff...or Ravenclaw" Draco said grinning at his son. "But that only leaves Slytherin!" Scorpius cried out.

Morgana curled up next to her mother and laughed. "Either way there's a chance grandpa will disown you".

"Be quiet Morgana, you're going to have to be sorted next year" Scorpius said angrily.

"Don't tell your sister to be quiet" Draco said seriously.

"Ha-ha" Morgana said and she stuck at her tongue. "Morgane be quiet" Draco said. Karina smiled. As they stood at the platform, they saw the Weasleys and the Potters. Karina waved and smiled at them, they waved back. Draco nodded at them. He still had difficulty being kind to them.

The train whistle blew. "Now Scorpius, be good at school, don't start trouble" Karina said as she kneeled down to look at her son. He looked so much like Draco. "What am I saying? You're Draco's son, of course you'll start trouble" Karina said smiling.

Scorpius laughed. "Promise me you'll write every week" He said. "We promise, now get on the train, so you can find a seat" Draco said. He hugged Scorpius and then Karina hugged Scorpius.

"We love you" Karina said waving good bye to her son as he got on the train.

"Will you write to me every week when i go next year?" Morgana asked as she skipped next to her parents. Draco looked at her, she looked like a mix of Draco and Karina's physical features except for the eyes. She had Karina's hazel eyes.

"Yes we will" Karina said smiling.

* * *

**Aww!They got a happy ending!I hope you guys enjoyed the story and also I'm going to write a sequel to this story but it will focus on the next generation which is Scorpius, Morgana, Lily, Albus Severus, James, Hugo and Rose and their time in Hogwarts. I'm not sure yet when I'll write it but when I do I hope you guys will check it out! **


End file.
